


~ * ~ The End ~ * ~

by Der_Katze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't reveal the other characters or spoil the surprise!, Future Fic, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Katze/pseuds/Der_Katze
Summary: Endings are hard.Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.Chuck / Swan SongUnd doch geht alles irgendwann einmal zu Ende. Was wird im Jahre 2023 die letzte Szene der Winchester Gospels sein?





	1. Chapter 1

*

  
Hinweis: Ich sehe Supernatural nur auf englisch, deswegen tue ich mir sehr schwer einige der „Fachwörter“ und vor allem Deans Flüche ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Aus diesem Grund verwende ich sehr viele englische Wörter im Text. Ich hoffe sie stören den Lesefluss nicht zu sehr.  
  
Spoiler-Warnung: für alle Staffeln – Die Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft!  
  
Trigger-Warnung 1. Kapitel: Folter / Gore  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Music: The Soldier Song by K’s Choice  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s378Q0N3Tw - live  
Lyrics: https://genius.com/Sarah-bettens-the-soldier-song-lyrics

 

 

  
**~ *  ~ The End ~ * ~**

 

 

 

Kapitel 1:

Then - The Soldier

 

 

 

Whitefish, Montana – 22. Dezember 2023

 

_Mother, I'm fine. Everything's okay._

 

  
Er ist nicht mehr wütend. Seit ein paar Monaten ist der alles verzehrende Zorn mehr und mehr verraucht. Ein paar Glutherde glimmen noch in ihm, aber der schlimmste Teil scheint nun nach fast einem Jahr vorbei zu sein, hat Platz gemacht für etwas noch Schlimmeres. Die Leere tut mehr weh als die Wut.  
  
Nachdem Sam und Mum ... Er ist über die Highways gebrettert, immer auf der Suche: nach einem Hals für die glänzende Klinge seiner Machete, einem guten, alten Bar Fight, einem unbedeutenden Fick auf dem Rücksitz des Impala, seiner einzigen Leidensgenossin nach Sammys und Mums ...  
  
Als sie das zweite Mal gestorben ist, war es schlimmer. Wieder hat sie sich für Sam geopfert, aber dieses Mal hat ihr Opfer Sam nicht gerettet.  
  
Er hat das Schwinden seiner Wut, das Einzige was in ihm an Lebenskraft noch gelodert hat, leider erst bemerkt, als einer der drei Biker ihn in dieser dreckigen Spelunke in Wyoming schon im Schwitzkasten hatte.  
  
Er war nicht an seine Waffe gekommen und langsam aber sicher war ihm vom Sauerstoffmangel schwarz vor Augen geworden. Fast dankbar hatte er würgend und keuchend vom Boden aus zu gesehen wie der Sheriff die Bar stürmte.  
  
Danach hatte sein sinnloser Road Trip ein Ziel: Rufus alte Hütte in Montana. Und nun ist er seit einem halben Jahr hier in Whitefish, wohnt abseits des kleinen Dorfs mitten im Wald.  
  
Gerade hackt er draußen Holz für einen Winter, der nicht kommen will. Elender Sonnenschein. Als wäre nichts passiert.

  
_And i don't know why i should be_  
 _The lucky one who gets to see_  
 _Another morning through these tired eyes_

Er mag die Stille. Manchmal, frühmorgens, wenn das Gezirpe und Geschnatter der Vögel ihn mal wieder aus einer Nacht erlöst, in der er sich mehr im Bett herumgewälzt hat als wirklich zu schlafen, döst er doch noch weg mit unendlich schweren, müden Gliedern, gibt sich der Illusion hin, daß die Erde ein guter Ort ist und sein Leben immer aus Vogelgezwitscher und Waldhütte bestanden hat.  
  
Seitdem er hier ist, hatte er sehr viel weniger Blackouts und kaum mehr lieblose hook-ups, was aber vielleicht auch an der begrenzten Auswahl im Dorf liegt, das ihn an eine alte Trapper-Station erinnert. Als ob die Zeit dort einfach stehen geblieben ist.  
   
Nachdem er Baby nach einer durchzechten Nacht in der lokalen Bar einmal fast in den Straßengraben gelenkt hat, fährt er nun nur noch im vorgeschriebenen Speed Limit und teilt sich eine Flasche Whisky für eine ganze Woche ein. Das morgendliche Zittern ist fast nicht mehr spürbar.  
   
Nur die Alpträume, die sind geblieben.  
   
Und die Momente, in denen sich ein Gebet auf seine Lippen drängt. Nicht die formellen, sondern die, die wie Hilfeschreie sind, gespickt mit wüsten Schimpfwörtern. Er kann nicht mehr zählen wie oft er „son of a bitch“ und „Cas“ in einem Satz verwendet hat.  
   
Der Engel – sein Engel – antwortet nicht mehr seit  ... diesem einen Tag. Es tut unheimlich weh zu wissen, was mit Sam und Mum passiert ist, aber immerhin weiß er es. Er hofft für die beiden, daß dies nun ihr wirklicher, echter und unumkehrbarer Tod war. Danach einfach wirklich nichts mehr kommt.  
   
Doch manchmal schiebt sich ein Bild davor, in dem die anderen drei Winchesters alle beim Sonntagsfrühstück in einem Haus in Lawrence, Kansas sitzen. Er hofft nicht, daß sie im Himmel sind, aber er fragt sich denoch, ob sie ihn am Küchentisch vermissen.

 _And i don't know why i should be_  
_The lucky one who gets to see_  
_Another morning through these tired eyes_

Aber wo Cas ist, ob er überhaupt noch war, daß hat er in all den Monaten nicht herausgefunden.  
   
Er spricht oft mit ihm, erzählt ihm, was er so tut (Wenig!) und wie es ihm so geht (Ganz okay ...), manchmal auch eine galgenhumorig Anekdote aus dem Jägerleben (Weißt du noch als Sam und ich ...) Die kann er mit niemanden sonst teilen, denn die Menschen hier in Whitefish wissen nicht, wer er ist und andere trifft er nicht.  
   
Manchmal hört er dann Cas dunkle, monotone Stimme antworten: „Dean, das ist nicht witzig.“ Und ganz manchmal sieht er sogar das verwirrte Gesicht seines Engels vor sich, der sagt: „Vielleicht macht es in Enochian mehr Sinn.“ Und dann lacht Dean kurz und dann fällt ihm alles wieder ein und er greift zur Flasche.

 _Mother, i lied_  
_This is not for me_  
_I've seen so many people die_  
_And somehow i'm still here …_

Warum hat es ausgerechnet ihn verschont? Nach allem was er getan hat. Immerhin hat er trotz der absoluten Katastrophen, die auch auf sein Konto gehen, auch mehrfach die Menschheit gerettet.  
  
Aber Armageddon hat ihn einfach wie einen unbedeutenden Bauern auf dem Schachfeld während der entscheidenden Schlacht zur Seite gefegt.  
  
„Ooooooooh, armer Dean-o!“ Seine inneren Dämonen nehmen manchmal die Stimme seiner Feinde an – oder seiner Freunde. „Hat Armageddon dein armes Ego verletzt, du Superheld?“  
   
„Halt die Fresse, Gabe!“ Ein Vogel flattert neben ihm im Gebüsch auf. Anscheinend hat er es laut gesagt. Es hat sich so trocken angehört, als wäre er schon gar nicht mehr hier und es macht ihm selbst Angst. Er greift wieder nach der Axt.  
   
Gabriels Stimme wird von Castiels abgelöst. „Was ist los, Dean?“ Verdammtes Federvieh! Warum hatten sie ihn einfach hier zurück gelassen? In seiner Phantasie durchbohrt Castiel ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick aus viel zu blauen Augen. „Du denkst, du bist es nicht wert gerettet zu werden?“  
   
Er holt aus und lässt die Axt mit unnötig starker Wucht in den Holzscheit fahren, denn gerade jetzt wünscht er sich die Wut zurück, das rasende Feuer, das ihn all die Monate nach der Niederlage beschäftigt gehalten hat. Die Wut war definitiv besser gewesen als die Lethargie, die ihn nun durch jeden Tag begleitet wie eine Eisenkugel am Fuss.  
  
Die Spalte fliegen im hohen Bogen zur Seite, einer knapp an der Heckscheibe des Impala vorbei. Er hat den Kofferraum schon lange nicht mehr geöffnet. Auf ihn wirkt er wie ein Grab. Aber auch wie eine Rückversicherung.  
Am besten wird er heute wieder einen 20-Meilen-Hike machen. Danach ist er meistens müde genug, um zu schlafen – ohne Alpträume.  
  
Die sind seine regelmässigsten Besucher hier in der Einöde. Garth ist einmal vorbei kommen. Und obwohl er Garth wirklich mag, so hatten seine Versuche ihn zurück zu holen in das Jägerleben nur dazu geführt, daß er noch genauer sehen konnte, was er verloren hat.  
  
Hier in Whitefish ging einfach alles seiner alltäglichen Wege. Vielleicht da draußen auch, aber es interessierte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
Dean stellt den nächsten Schritt auf den Holzklotz und wünscht sich es würde endlich schneien. Es sind nur noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten und die Sonne brennt vom Himmel. Er fährt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
Er hasst die Sonnenstrahlen, ist extra nach Montana gefahren, tief in den Wald, um sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Aber bei seinem Winchester-Glück ist wahrscheinlich genau dieser Flecken hier verflucht, weil einer der Hinterwälder*innen oder der Tourismus-Manager in Whitefish irgendeinem Gott huldigen, die ihnen ewigen Sonnenschein verspricht.  
  
Mit Schwung haut er die Axt in den Hackklotz und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Immerhin das ist kalt geblieben hier draußen in der Sonne, aber er fühlt trotzdem wie unbefriedigt ihn das Bier zurück lässt. Heute abend wird er dem Sog der Flasche folgen, auch wenn das meistens nichts bringt gegen die Schlaflosigkeit.

  
_Mother i'm dying_  
_Nothing more to give_  
_My body breathes but i don't want to live_  
  
_And the bullet that's supposed to go_  
_Inside some poor son's back i hope_  
_It blows up in my face_

  
Es muss wohl doch geholfen haben, denn als er mitten in der Nacht aufwacht, spürt er die durchgesessenen Polster des Sofas in seinem Rücken anstatt der Matratze seines Bettes.  
  
Im nächsten Moment trifft es ihn wie ein Baseballschläger in den Magen. Etwas stimmt nicht. Auch wenn er kein Jäger mehr ist, seine Instinkte sind nach vier Jahrzehnten Training und aktiver Jagd immer noch voll da - geschliffen und geschärft von John Winchester persönlich.  
  
Er bleibt ruhig liegen, öffnet nur minimal die Augen. Zum Glück brennt das Feuer noch und so kann er den hellen Feuerschein eine Gestalt ausmachen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm mitten im Raum steht. Etwas an ihr leuchtet rot, aber der Rest wirkt – transparent. Fuck!  
  
Automatisch greift er nach etwas aus Eisen, findet aber nur einen Löffel, an dem noch etwas Dosenchili von seinem Abendessen klebt.  
  
Langsam wendet sich die Erscheinung zu ihm um.  
  
„What`s up, Bitch?“ Es tut weh. Sowohl sie zu sehen, als auch die Einzahl. "Sieht ja noch nicht sehr weihnachtlich hier aus."  
  
„Ich bin Jerk, falls du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst. Und ich mache mir nichts aus Weihnachten.“ Dean setzt sich auf und reibt sich mit der Hand über die Augen, lässt sie dort liegen. Ein Traum, es ist nur ein Traum.  
  
„Alles okay, Dean? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!” Kopfschüttelnd lässt Dean seine Hand fallen. „So ähnlich. Suchst du mich in meinen Träumen heim, um mir weihnachtliche Dekorationstipps zu geben?"  
  
Charlie grinst dieses leicht ironische Grinsen, daß er so an ihr liebt – geliebt hat. „Ich wollte dir gerade `ne richtig coole Geschichte von den abgefahrenen Schutzwesen erzählen, die ...“ Charlie stolpert über die leere Whiskyflasche auf dem Boden und hebt vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue. „Aber egal, dann ist es eben ein Traum – dein Traum.“  
  
Shit. Geister-Charlie kann Gedanken lesen. Fies, daß man nicht mal in seinen eigenen Träumen die Regie hat.  
Gerade mustert Charlie ihn sehr nachdenklich. „Dean, du kannst so nicht weiter machen!“ Er sinkt zurück in die Couch. „Ich weiß, Charlie! Ich weiß. Es ist ja auch schon besser geword...“  
  
Die Gestalt setzt sich zu ihm auf das Sofa und irgendwie ist das schön, weil sie aussieht wie Charlie, aber ... gleichzeitig stimmt hier etwas ganz gewaltig nicht.  
  
Sie streckt ihre leicht weißlich leuchtende Hand in seine Richtung. „Komm, ich muss dir was zeigen, aber – ich will dich nicht anlügen – es wird nicht ganz einfach werden.“ - Wann war mein Leben jemals einfach?"  
  
So gerne er Charlie den Wunsch erfüllen würde, er traut der Erscheinung nicht. „Möchtest du einen Tee?“ Er versucht wie ein aufmerksamer Gastgeber zu klingen.  
  
"Nein, danke. Ich brauche keine ... Nahrung. Ich könnte natürlich trotzdem einen trinken, da es ja auch was mit Gemütlichkeit zu tun hat. Aber.. Nein, danke."  
  
Dean versucht ein normales Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, so als wäre das alles ganz normal. In seiner alten Welt war es das auch – und eine Warnung.  
  
„O-okay. Aber ich hol mir mal ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ – „Okay.“  
Er muss sie irgendwie ablenken. „Und? Wie ist es so als ... Was bist du? Ein Geist?“ – „So ähnlich.“ Er hört das Grinsen in Charlies Antwort und greift unauffällig nach dem Salz.  
  
Ein Regen aus weißen Kristallen ergießt sich über Charlies Gestalt. Dean erwartet aus Erfahrung ein Flackern oder eine Verwandlung, aber Charlie sieht ihn nur leicht belustigt an.  
  
„Netter Versuch, Dean.“ Sie schüttelt sich ein wenig und das Salz rieselt zu Boden ohne einen weiteren Effekt zu haben. „Mal abgesehen davon, daß das überhaupt nichts bringt – nein, auch kein Silber, Weihwasser und Co. – wir haben keine Zeit. Wie ich gesagt habe: so was ähnliches wie ein Geist und jetzt komm.“  
  
Dean öffnet noch schnell sein Bier, dann nimmt er vorsichtig Charlies zierliche, leicht weiß leuchtende Hand. Sie fühlt sich fester an als er erwartet hat, angenehm weich und warm – sein erster „menschlicher“ Kontakt seit - ewig. Ein zufriedenes Brummen entfährt ihm. Es fühlt sich wirklich gut an.  
  
Im nächsten Moment verwischt alles um ihn herum, so als würde „The Flash“ ein Kinderkarussell anschieben. „Was zum Teufel ...?“ - „Sorry!“  
  
Charlie sieht ihn mit dieser kleinen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und diesem entschuldigenden Lächeln an, die sagen, daß sie so tun wird als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber in Wirklichkeit gibt es ein Problem. „Ist zwar echt tiefste Magie, aber irgendwie haben sie es noch nicht geschafft alle Fehler im System zu lösen.“  
  
„System??? Was für ein Sy...?“ Dann wird ihm unkontrolliert schlecht. Um ihn herum ist alles ein Wirbel aus Farben, nur Charlie steht mitten in diesem Regenbogen-Orkan ruhig vor ihm. „Woah!“ Die Drehung befördert seinen Mageninhalt in Richtung Wiedererscheinen, aber kurz davor stoppt der Wirbel auf einmal und er stolpert ungelenk gegen Charlie.    
  
Er hebt abwehrend die Hand gegen das blendende Licht. „Keine Angst, Dean.“ Er schluckt, mehrfach und nimmt dann einen langen Schluck von dem Bier. „Auf einmal wäre es mir lieber, du hättest genau das nicht gesagt. Was ... was hast du mit mir vor?“  
  
Charlie sieht ihn von unten her beruhigend an. „Also, als ich noch ... ein Mensch war, da hat meine Grundschullehrerin bei uns im Klassenzimmer eine deutsche Tradition eingeführt. Sie hatte sie von ihrer Mutter, die vor den Nazis aus Deutschland geflohen ist. Es nennt sich „Adventskalender“.  Auf dem Kalender gab es 24 Türchen und für jeden Tag vom 1.-24. Dezember durften wir eines öffnen.“  
  
Sie legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und es fühlt sich so tröstlich an, daß er bereit ist, ihr überall hin zu folgen. „Es wird Zeit, daß du deine Türen öffnest, Dean!“

 _You'll be so proud to know_  
_I was strong_  
_I didn't let you down_

Charlie tritt hinter ihn und aus dem grellen Licht materialisiert sich vor Dean ein grasbewachsenen Friedhof. Er erkennt ihn sofort wieder. Stull Cemetery. Einer der vielen, vielen Orte, die er in seinem Leben nie wieder sehen wollte.  
  
Er sitzt auf dem Boden, etwas Hartes in seinem Rücken. Metall. Schwarz lackiert. Baby. Es ist alles genau wie damals, nur das er zweimal dort sitzt. Sein jüngeres Ich stöhnt, Blut rinnt über sein fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit angeschwollen Gesicht.  
  
Vor ihnen steht Sam. Wind in Orkanstärke wirbelt alles um sie herum hoch. Es ist so verdammt real, daß er zum Schutz vor den wilden Böen einen Arm vors Gesicht hebt. Hinter seinem Bruder gähnt ein riesiges, schwarzes Loch in der Erde.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nimmt Dean eine Bewegung wahr. „Sam! So kannst du es nicht beenden.“ Adam. Nein! Das ist Michael! „Ich muss gegen meinen Bruder kämpfen, Sam!“  
  
Am liebsten würde Dean die Augen schließen. Es ist alles so sinnlos. Er weiß ja schon wie es ausgehen wird. Und doch kann er nicht wegsehen von Sam und Adam – Luzifer und Michael.  
  
„Hier und Jetzt! Das ist mein Schicksal.“ Adams/Michaels Stimme tritt in den Hintergrund, er hört sie wie aus weiter Entfernung. Sein Fokus liegt komplett auf Sam - Sammys Gesicht brennt sich überscharf in seine Netzhaut.  
  
Es ist genau der Moment als Sam ihm noch einen hilflosen Blick zuwirft, dann entschlossen nickt und Dean klar wird, daß es wirklich kein Zurück mehr gibt. Sein Bruder schließt die Augen und lässt sich nach hinten fallen.  Einen Moment scheint er in der Luft zu schweben, dann stürzt sich auf einmal von der Seite Michael auf ihn. Für mehrere Herzschläge ist nicht klar, in welche Richtung die prekäre Balance der beiden kippen wird. Alles läuft wie in Zeitlupe vor ihm ab. Dann stürzt Sam. Und mit ihm Michael.  
  
Oder ist es Adam? Der junge Mann sieht im Moment des Falls so erschrocken aus, daß Dean sich schwer vorstellen kann, daß dies hier Michael sein soll, God’s blunt little instrument.  
  
Auf einmal ist er sich sicher. Das vor ihm ist Adam. Ein verängstigter Adam, der zur Hölle fährt. Und er hat sich nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht seinen Bruder zu befreien. Egal wie eifersüchtig er auf seinen Halbbruder war, den er kaum kennengelernt hat, es ist auch seine Schuld gewesen, daß Adam zwischen die Fronten geraten ist.  
  
Dean fühlt die zusätzliche Schuld wie eine eiserne Klammer um seinen Brustkorb. Er lässt sich nach vorne fallen in Richtung des sich schnell schließenden Lochs. Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, was er vorhat, ob er die beiden retten will oder sich selber hinein stürzen.    
  
Aber er fällt nicht, stattdessen nimmt ihm der Reise-Tornado den Magen auseinander und häckselt ihn in kleine Stücke.  
  
Wieder blendet ihn grelles Licht. Dieses Mal aus unzähligen Neonröhren.  
  
Charlie leitet ihn, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, in einen gekachelten, klinisch weißen Raum. An den Wänden stehen glänzende Metallschränke auf denen spitze, scharfe Instrumente liegen. Manche sind neu und blank gewienert, andere stumpf und rostig.  
  
 In der Mitte des großen Saals steht einsam und verlassen ein Metallgestell, an dem eine Masse aus rotem, blutigem Fleisch hängt. Dean zuckt angewidert zurück und hebt schnell die Hand vor die Nase um den Gestank etwas zu dämpfen.  
  
„Wo sind wir?“ – „Erinnerst du dich nicht, Dean?“ Mit einer vorsichtigen Handbewegung bittet Charlie bittet ihn näher heran zu treten, aber er traut sich nicht. „Was ist das?” – „Schau genauer hin. Nicht was, Dean, sondern wer!“  
  
Die Masse vor ihm hustet. Blut spritzt in alle Richtungen und er weicht entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Fliegen schwärmen auf, eine dunkle Wolke.  
  
Auf einmal weiß er, wo sie sind. Hölle. Sie sind in der Hölle. Und es macht Sinn, daß Charlie ihn hierher bringt, nachdem Sam gesprungen ist. Oder? Etwas wie Hoffnung macht sich in Dean breit. Er wird Sam wiedersehen.  
  
Jemand betritt hinter ihm den Saal. Er will sich gerade umdrehen und checken wer, als ... „Na, mein Kleiner, wie sieht`s aus? Noch eine Runde?“  
  
Dean wird knochenbleich, friert mitten in der Drehung ein. Über seine Haut zieht die Erinnerung an glühende Eisen, stumpfe Nadeln und Säure. Und natürlich hat Dean sich nicht erinnert, nicht wirklich erinnert, denn wie soll ein Mensch... Die Flashbacks waren schlimm genug... Er will das hier nicht sehen.  
   
Aber natürlich führen seine Schritte ihn weiter hinein in den Saal. Er war schon immer vollkommen bescheuert, ist immer genau dorthin gegangen – mitten rein – wo andere Menschen die Flucht ergreifen. Vielleicht ist er einfach kein Mensch mehr.  
  
Das... Ding hinter ihm schreit auf, heiser und schwach, aber so qualvoll, daß er sich die Hände auf die Ohren presst.  
  
Dean fängt unkontrolliert an zu zittern, Schweiß läuft ihm in Strömen über Rücken und Brust. In seinem Kopf brüllt er Charlie an. „Nein. Niemals. Lass mich gehen, Charlie. Bitte. Bitte!“ Aber kein Wort kommt über seine Lippen.  
  
Ausserdem ist es ja auch nicht wirklich Charlie, sondern sein eigenes verficktes Unterbewusstsein, das ihm hier ein "Best of Dean's worst nightmares" präsentiert. Gerade sind sie an der absoluten Spitze der Hitparade angelangt und so wie es aussieht war dies sogar noch bevor er ... bevor er selbst ...  
  
Er spürt wie Charlie ihn einmal kurz an sich presst und obwohl sie soviel kleiner und zierlicher ist, spendet es ihm Trost und Stärke sich mit dieser Szene zu konfrontieren.  
  
Er atmet tief ein und öffnet die verschlossenen Tür in sich einen Spalt. Schmerz, Ohnmacht und soviel Brutalität, daß sein Körper in Agonie brüllt. Alles will sich auf einmal hindurch quetschen, ihn fluten und er wirft sich gegen die Tür, knallt sie mit Gewalt wieder zu.  
  
Automatisch wandert seine Hand zu seinem rechten Unterarm. Manchmal spürt er das Mal wie einen glühenden Phantomschmerz. Er lässt seine Hand fallen, steht weiterhin wie eingefroren im Raum und kann sich nicht rühren, als Alastair in sein Blickfeld gerät.  
  
Dean sackt augenblicklich in sich zusammen, kauert auf dem nackten Betonboden mitten in den roten Blutschlieren, macht sich so klein wie möglich und hofft, daß Alastair ihn übersieht. Aber dieser läuft direkt durch ihn hindurch, so als wäre er aus Luft.  
   
Schaudernd stöhnt Dean auf und sieht ängstlich hinauf zu seinem alten Peiniger, aber dieser nimmt ihn gar nicht wahr. Dafür mustert er um so interessierter den Klumpen Mensch, der vor ihm aufgebahrt ist, so als wäre dies ein besonders exotisches, besonders seltenes Insekt. Fasziniert und stolz betrachtet Alastair ihn – fast so als wäre er wertvoll.  
   
Alastair läuft nachdenklich einen Kreis um das Gestell herum. „Ich muss schon sagen – wie der Vater, so der Sohn.“  
  
Dean krümmt sich am Boden wieder zusammen. Nein. Eben nicht wie der Vater.  
   
„Aber wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht doch noch hinbekommen würden, nicht wahr, Dean? Immerhin ist Weihnachten! Und das werden wir beide zusammen feiern. Ich habe sogar was zu Essen mitgebracht.“  
   
Alastair entzündet etwas und eine blaue kleine Flamme wird sichtbar. Ein Topf mit spitzen Gabeln. Fondue. Heißes Fett. Ihm wird schlecht. „Charlie – bitte – nein. Mach, das es aufhört. Ich kann nicht ... Das ... das kann niemand aushalten.“  
   
Dean bettelt, bettelt wie er damals Alastair angebettelt hat, aufzuhören. Er hört wie Alastair etwas schärft, metallisches Schleifen auf rostigem Eisen, dann wird alles schwarz.

  
_There's nothing left but anger in my soul_  
_I never found my truth out there_  
_I never knew why we were there_  
_I lost my youth but no one seemed to care_

Als er wieder zu sich kommt, hört er Kindergeschrei und das Klingeln eines Eiswagens. Sonne sticht ihm grell ins Gesicht. Ein Park. Es ist Sommer und Charlie sitzt neben ihm auf einer Parkbank in einem Rosengarten.  
  
Vorsichtig beäugt er die Szenerie, wappnet sich für die Konfrontation, die hier auf ihn wartet. Er sondiert alle Richtungen, aber da sind nur schimpfende Mütter, Jogger*innen und die Leute vom Grünflächen-Amt, die die Rosenrabatten wässern.  
  
Ab und zu lässt der Mann einen kurzen Wasserstrahl in Richtung der Kinder spritzen, die die Zunge heraus strecken und provokant vor ihm herum tanzen. Wenn der feine Wasserschleier sie dann trifft, stieben sie kreischend für einen Moment auseinander, dann geht das Spiel von vorne los.  
  
Langsam entspannt Dean sich. Vor seinem inneren Auge erscheint Castiel. Cas wie er auf einer Parkbank sitzt und mit ernstem Gesicht den Kindern beim Spielen zu sieht.  
  
Ein kleiner, harter Ball knallt Dean an den Kopf. Er dreht sich nach den Rowdy-Kindern um, als er hört: „Pass doch auf, Dean!“ Dean fährt zusammen. Diese Stimme.  
  
„Nein, daß ich nicht fair, Charlie. Für Bobbys Tod übernehme ich nicht die Verantwortung. Für Kevin ... Ja, das war meine Schuld, aber Bobby ... Das ist nicht fair.“  
  
„Du denkst also, es geht darum?“ Charlie lächelt ihn milde, aber auch ein wenig traurig an.  
  
Ein kleiner Junge, etwa acht, schätzt Dean, in einem übergroßen, blauen Kapuzensweatshirt rennt auf ihn zu und nimmt ihm den Ball aus der Hand. „Danke, Sir.“ – „Hey, klar!“ Er strubbelt dem Jungen über den Kopf, der ihn mit einem leicht wütenden „Hey! Ich bin schon acht, Mister. Da macht man das nicht mehr.“ abfertigt.  
  
Dean lacht und als der Junge wieder zurück läuft, wischt er sich verstohlen über die Augen. Der Kleine hat ihn mehr berührt, als er sich zugestehen möchte. Ein paar stille Minuten sieht er einfach nur Bobby und sich selbst als Kind zu, wie sie den Baseball hin und herwerfen.  
  
„Warum kann er mich sehen, Charlie?“ – „Wundert mich auch. Vielleicht ein weiterer Fehler im System. Keine Ahnung.“  
  
„Warum konnten uns die anderen nicht sehen?“ Mit Schaudern denkt er an Alastair. „Das würde das Zeitkontinuum ganz schön durcheinander bringen, wenn du zum Beispiel auf einmal doppelt in einem Raum stehst.“ Charlie lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Sie können dich nur in Ausnahmen sehen, also wenn eine Begegnung keine weitere Relevanz auf deine und ihre Geschichte hat. Wobei – eigentlich hat alles Relevanz. Ein wirklich spannendes Thema, wenn man sich näher damit beschäftigt ...“  
  
Er hat nur halb hingehört, denn er betrachtet wehmütig das immer leicht grantig wirkende Gesicht von Bobby mit den warmen Augen unter dem abgegriffenen Käppi. Deans Kinder-Ich wirft den Baseball zurück und Bobbys Miene entspannt sich zu einem Lächeln. „Guter Wurf, Dean!“  
  
„Er sieht noch so jung aus. Bobby, meine ich. Wahrscheinlich war er damals so alt wie ich jetzt bin. Ich habe irgendwie nie daran gedacht, daß Bobby ja auch mal jung war.“  
  
Charlie lächelt ihn an. „Schon komisch, diese Zeitreisen, oder? Leider müssen wir uns schon wieder verabschieden, Dean." – „Noch einen Moment, Charlie ..."  
  
Ihre Hand hält kurz in der Luft inne. „Bis bald, Bobby!", flüstert Dean, dann berührt Charlie ihn sachte an der Schulter.  
  
Die Welt verschwindet wieder in diesem wilden Wirbel, den er insgeheim „Flohpuder-Tornado“ getauft hat, und – Nein, danke! – er würde niemals zugeben, daß er heimlich Sams Harry-Potter-Bücher gelesen hat.  
  
Sie stehen in der Auffahrt eines kleinen Einfamilienhauses. Die Sehnsucht haut wie ein Hammer auf sein Herz, aber über seine Lippen kommt ein „Nein. Ich ... Die beiden haben damit abgeschlossen.“  
  
Charlie schweigt und sieht Dean mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Dean.“ – „Ach ja?“ Dean verschränkt die Arme, wappnet sich gleichzeitig für den nächsten Schlag.  
  
„Das du immer die am meisten verletzt, die dir am nächsten sind.“ – „Und? Stimmt es etwa nicht?“ Er ist fast froh, daß Traum-Charlie vor ihm nickt. „Doch. Sehr sogar. Vor allem in Bezug auf dich selbst. Ich gebe dir einen Tipp: Du hast eine sehr enge Definition oder vielmehr viel zu weite Definition davon, was in deiner Verantwortung liegt.“  
  
Charlie sieht ihn so erwartungsvoll an als sollte er jetzt sofort eine Offenbarung haben und so zuckt er nur genervt mit den Schultern. Dieser nicht bestellte Selbstfindungstrip nervt wirklich.  
  
Hinten im Garten hört er das Gejohle mehrerer männlicher Stimmen. Er rechnet. Neunzehn. Er ist jetzt – neunzehn. Aber – wenn er sein Traumprinzip richtig verstanden hat – dann ist das hier die Vergangenheit, also jünger.  
  
Er würde doch gerne einen Blick auf den Teenager werfen, der aus Ben geworden ist. Er müsste nur um die Hausecke biegen. Vielleicht war er ja jetzt wieder unsichtbar. Zur Not könnte er sich mit Baseballkappe und Sonnenbrille als Paketbote ausgeben, Ben einfach nach dem Weg zum nächsten Supermarkt fragen.  
  
„Wir müssen zurück, Dean.“ Charlie lächelt noch immer und streckt ihm die Hand hin. „Aber Ben ... ich habe ihn ja noch nicht ma...“  
  
Der Wirbel packt ihn dieses Mal noch bevor er Charlies Hand wirklich berührt hat und lässt ihn direkt vor dem Kamin in Rufus Hütte fallen. Die Scheite sind in seiner, ihrer Abwesenheit kaum herunter gebrannt, das Feuer prasselt fröhlich vor sich hin.  
  
Dean schielt hoch zum Kaminsims auf dem eine halbe Flasche Jack Gold, sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an sich selbst, darauf wartet von ihm vernichtet zu werden.  
  
Charlie kniet sich vor ihn und nimmt seine Hand. „Eine letzte Sache bevor ich gehe.“ Er sagt das „Bleib.“ das in seiner Kehle hoch will nicht.  
  
Charlie setzt sich neben ihn vor den Kamin. „Sieh in die Flammen, Dean!“ Stöhnend weicht er aus. „Es reicht für heute, Charlie. Wirklich. Wenn du unbedingt meinst, kannst du mich ja morgen wieder heimsuchen.“  
  
„Tut mir leid, Dean.“ Verdammt. Er erinnert sich wieder. Charlie ist genauso dickköpfig wie er. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe und ich habe sie noch nicht ganz erfüllt.“ Sie rückt noch ein Stück näher und ihre Stimme wirkt hypnotisch. „Sieh in die Flammen.“  
  
Aus dem prasselnden Feuer steigen Bilder. Eine endlose Parade aus in Laken gehüllter Körper und brennenden Scheiterhaufen. Auf den ersten Blick sieht alles austauschbar gleich aus, aber er weiß ganz genau, wer jeweils unter dem sich schwarz färbenden Leintuch liegt. Dad. Kevin. Charlie.  
  
Charlie.  
  
„Bitte, hör auf, Charlie. Ich weiß, daß ich das verdient habe, aber … “ – „Es tut mir leid, doch - bist du bereit für die letzte Station, Dean?” – „Noch eine? Du hast gesagt, daß hier war schon die Letzte! Und - nein. Ich war für überhaupt keine dieser „Stationen“ bereit.“  
  
Um sie herum materialisiert sich ein Motelzimmer. Es ist dunkel und er weiß nicht, was er hier soll bis ihm die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag in die Eingeweide fährt.  
  
Der strömende Regen und die in kurzen Abständen aufleuchtenden Blitze. Das rot der Vorhänge hat fast die gleiche Farbe wie die blutigen Fußspuren auf dem Boden.  
  
Jemand tritt durch die zersplitterte Tür. Er selbst mit gezückter Waffe.  
  
Dean sieht sich nach Sam um, so real ist die Erinnerung. Und tatsächlich. Da steht sein Bruder, tropfnass, den Revolver im Anschlag, auf das Schlimmste gefasst.    
  
„Sam!“, brüllt er den Damals-Sam an. „Geh nicht in das Badezimmer! Geh nicht …!“ Aber natürlich ist er genau jetzt wieder unsichtbar und Sam geht trotzdem. Er sieht sich selbst wie er zögernd Sam folgt, auf die Tür des Badezimmers zugeht, hört sich „Charlie? Charlie!“ rufen.  
  
Mit einem Schluchzen, von dem er nicht weiß, wie es ihm entkommen konnte, fällt er Traum-Charlie in die Arme, presst sie fest an sich. „Es tut mir so leid, Charlie. Du hast jedes Recht mich mit diesen Alpträumen zu quälen. Es war meine - und Sams - Schuld, dass du damals...“  
  
„Dean Winchester!" Charlie schiebt ihn behutsam ein Stück von sich und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Wütend starrt sie ihn von unten an. „Ich liebe dich. Aber du bist ein Idiot. Und ein unverschämter Macho. Als ob ich keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen könnte." - "Aber..."  
  
Sie streckt sich noch ein Stückchen und streicht ihm liebevoll durch die Haare. „Ich hätte schon gerne ein längeres und noch erfüllteres Leben gehabt. Ich hätte gerne noch mehr gejagt und Nerd stuff gemacht und mehr tolle Frauen an meiner Seite gehabt, aber ich wusste auf was ich mich einlasse. Jeder stirbt. Jäger*Innen nur früher.“  
  
'Ausser mir.', denkt Dean und 'Fucking pity party'. Dann küsst er Charlie auf den Scheitel, lässt sein Gesicht für einen Moment in ihren Haaren verweilen. Der Geist riecht sogar wie die richtige Charlie, ein bisschen nach Erdbeeren.  
  
„Ich mache dich nicht dafür verantwortlich, Dean. Es war meine Entscheidung.“ - „Ich weiß, Charlie, ich weiß.“ – „Ach ja. Wirklich?“ - „Ja. Wirklich.“ Das Letzte was er von ihr sieht ist ein Lächeln, dann verschwimmt die Welt wieder in diesem wilden Wirbel, aber dieses Mal ohne ihn.  
  
Er schreckt hoch. Grelles Licht in seinem Gesicht. „Charlie!!!“ Keine Antwort. „Charlie?“ Seine Hand streift über den zerschlissenen Stoff der roten Couch. Es ist Tag und er wieder allein in der Hütte. Auf einmal fühlt er sich unglaublich einsam.  
 

 

Draußen scheint die Sonne.  
  
   
   
   
 *

 

 

  
.


	2. Now - The Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In der letzten Nacht vor Heiligabend begegnet Dean weiteren alten Bekannten ...

*  
  
  
  
  
Warnung: kleiner Spoiler Staffel 13

 

 

**~ *  ~ The End ~ * ~**

 

 

 

Song: Civil Twilight  
[The Courage or the Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnNDELJMp40)  
[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Civil-twilight-the-courage-or-the-fall-lyrics)

 

 

 

 **Kapitel 2:**  
**Now - The Saviour**

 

_Whitefish, Montana – 23. Dezember 2023_

 

_Man wasn't made to live alone …_

 

Was für eine beschissene Nacht! Was für ein beschissener Traum! Träume. Nicht nur ein Alptraum, nein, ein ganzes Theaterstück voll mit lauter toten Schauspieler*innen. Fucking hell!  
  
Dean erhebt sich schwer von der Couch, reckt sich und hört mit grimmiger Befriedigung wie einer seiner Halswirbel mit einem lauten Knacken wieder einrastet. Dennoch fühlt er sich wie gerädert. Die vielen, viel zu realistischen, Wiedersehen stecken in seinen Knochen wie seismische Schocks.  
  
Außer Bobby! Er hält sich an diesem Bild fest, verweist die anderen zurück in die Schatten.  
  
Mit steifen Bewegungen wankt er hinüber zur Küchenzeile und gießt sich einen extra starken Cowboy-Kaffee auf. Die ersten heißen, bitteren Schlucken scheucht den emotionalen Kater in eine Ecke seines Unterbewußtseins, in dem dieser sich mit leuchtenden Augen wieder auf die Lauer legt.  
  
Gestern hat er den 20-Meilen-Marsch, den er sich vorgenommen hat, vernachlässigt und – Bäm! – eine Nacht voller Alpträume. Das würde ihm heute nicht mehr passieren.  
  
Mit energischen Bewegungen packt er ausreichend Proviant in einen von Rufus alten Rucksäcken, schließt die Hütte ab und tritt hinaus in den Sonnenschein. Er streckt sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und schließt die Augen. Die Strahlen durchdringen und wärmen seine müden Glieder, hinter seinen Augenlidern pulsiert warmes, lebendiges Rot.    
  
Entschlossen hievt er sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken und tritt auf den kleinen Pfad neben der Hütte, der zum Fluß hinunter führt. Der Wald schließt sich wie ein grüner Mantel um ihn.  
  
Neben ihm rast ein Eichhörnchen über die Äste und keckert wütend in seine Richtung. Dean muss grinsen. Er mag diese aufgebrachten kleinen Nagetiere, auch wenn er das Crowley niemals hätte wissen lassen. Ach, Fuck! Er vermisst sogar den ständig genervten King of Hell. Was würde er dafür geben Crowley nochmal „Moose and Squirrel“ grollen zu hören oder „Hey Boys!“.

 _… that's why I have my enemies._  
_Whenever I close my eyes_  
_they're all I can see_

Er versucht sich auf den Wald zu konzentrieren, die Nadeln und Wurzeln unter seinen Füßen, in denen sich der kleine Trampelpfad abzeichnet. Die ewig grünen Nadelbäume, deren Äste sich zu einem Dickicht um ihn verweben. Er darf nicht wieder in der Vergangenheit versinken, denn als er das erste Mal hier eine so lange Wanderung unternommen hat, war das nicht ganz freiwillig geschehen.  
  
Eigentlich konnte er sich auf seinen Orientierungssinn verlassen, den hatte John Winchester mehr oder weniger in ihn hinein geprügelt. Aber als er damals hinunter zum Bach gegangen war, hatte eine Lichtreflexion auf dem Wasser einen besonders fiesen Flashback getriggert.  
  
Cas!  
  
Castiel wie er mit mit den Leviathanen in sich in das Wasserreservoir hinaus watet und nur sein Trenchcoat auf der Oberfläche schaukelnd zurück bleibt. Es war einer der übleren Flashbacks, so intensiv, daß er mit Haut und Haaren wieder dort war. Ohne weiter Nachzudenken war er instinktiv einfach blindlings losgelaufen.  
  
Drei Stunden später, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, war er dann endlich nach langer Suche auf einen ihm bekannten Feldweg ein Stückchen außerhalb von Whitefish gestoßen.  
  
Er hatte überlegt, ob er nicht einfach in die Bar dort gehen sollte und jemanden bitten ihn den Weg zurück zur Hütte zu fahren. Doch er schuldete Leuten ungern einen Gefallen und außerdem hatte er keinen Bock auf ihre Fragen. Er war so schon der Mittelpunkt des Dorftratsches von Whitefish.  
  
Und so war er eine halbe Stunde durch den abendlich dämmrigen Wald gestolpert, bis er endlich durch die Tür in die Hütte fallen konnte. Damals hatte sich die Hütte für ihn zum ersten Mal tatsächlich ein wenig wie Zuhause angefühlt und zum ersten Mal seit ... seit dem Tag hatte er eine Nacht einfach nur durchgeschlafen. Ohne Alpträume.  
  
Und das wird heute auch wieder seinen Zweck erfüllen - hoffentlich.  
  
Er nimmt den gleichen Weg wie die Male zuvor, wandert durch das Tal am Bach entlang bis zu einer Abzweigung, die ihn auf einen kleinen Berg hinauf führt. Von hier oben hat man einen guten Ausblick auf die rostigen Türme der stillgelegten Erzmine und das alte Sägewerk von Whitefish.  
  
Alles ist so idyllisch und nostalgisch hier, daß dem alten Dean manchmal das Kotzen kommt. Aber der neue Dean ist froh, daß es hier so ruhig ist, daß er in Ruhe gelassen wird.  
  
Einmal hatte er gedacht Anzeichen für ein mysteriöses Monster zu finden, der Kühe anfiel, aber dann erlegte ein „echter“ Jäger einen tollwütigen Wolf und das Geheimnis gelöst.  
  
Er packt eines der Sandwiches und eine Flasche Bier aus, trinkt sie mit einem Zug zur Hälfte leer. Er gibt es vor sich selbst nicht zu, tut so als würde ihm der Adrenalinstoß des Jagens fehlen, daß Gefühl etwas Wichtiges zu tun, aber eigentlich ...  
  
Ein kleines Streifenhörnchen schleicht sich immer näher an ein großes Stück Toast heran, das neben ihm auf einem Stein gelandet ist. Fasziniert sieht Dean dem kleinen Wesen zu wie es sich schließlich nach mehreren abgebrochenen Versuchen nah genug herantraut, sich das viel zu große Stück schnappt und so schnell es mit der überdimensionierten Beute kann, über die Steine wuselnd das Weite sucht.    
  
Er liebt den Ausblick von dort oben über die Hügelketten, die sich am Horizont im Dunst verlieren. Im Schein der strahlenden Mittagssonne folgt er zwei Stunden dem Grat der Hügel. Es ist ungewöhnlich warm für Ende Dezember und schließlich zieht er sein Flanellhemd aus und wandert im T-Shirt weiter.  
  
Er ignoriert die lange Narbe auf seinem Unterarm so intensiv, daß die Wut auf diesen verdammten Tag und Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung in ihn kriechen. Sein letztes Andenken an Cas.  
  
Hier oben fühlt er sich wirklich wie der einzige Überlebende der Katastrophe und durch die Abwesenheit anderer Menschen gibt es niemandem, der ihm Vorwürfe machen könnte. Außer ihm selbst.  
  
An einem Felsblock stürzt sich ein Bach als kleiner Wasserfall über mehrere Stufen in die Tiefe. Dean folgt dem Wasser auf direktem Weg, klettert über steile Felsen hinunter bis der Wasserfall endet und der Bach wieder in den tiefen Wald abtaucht. Zwischen mit Flechten und Moosen bewachsenen Zedern und Tannen folgt er dem Wasserlauf, der fröhlich im Sonnenschein vor sich hin plätschert.  
  
Als er an den Waldrand gelangt, ist es bereits später Nachmittag. Die Sonne steht tief am Himmel und strahlt direkt auf eine Weide. Hinter einem Elektrozaun mustern ihn ein paar rotbraune Kühe. Er muss immer an Kaugummi denken, wenn er sie beim Wiederkäuen beobachtet. Am Wegesrand schwanken vertrocknete, lange Gräser im leichten Wind hin und her.  
  
Wie kann die Welt nur so friedlich und harmlos wirken, wenn ...  
  
Auf einmal tritt ein Elch aus dem Waldsaum und trabt gemächlich auf ihn zu. Das riesige Tier steht genau vor der Sonne, so daß sich an seinem Fell ein Lichtsaum bildet, das Geweih eine beeindruckende Silhouette gegen das orange Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne.  
  
Dean hält inne. Er spürt, während der Elch auf ihn zukommt, daß dieser ihm nichts tun wird, weiß es einfach mit einer Zuversicht, die er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hat.  
  
Einen halben Meter vor ihm hält der Elch auf dem schmalen Pfad inne. Das Tier ist riesig und Dean traut sich kaum zu atmen. Mit einem Schnauben reckt der Elch seinen Kopf und schnuppert mit seiner großen, weichen Schnauze an seiner Jacke, atmet warm gegen seinen Hals. Dann verschwindet es mit einer Art Nicken wieder im Wald.    
  
Nein, er weint nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat es endlich zu regnen, vielleicht sogar zu schneien, begonnen. Er sieht die letzten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Äste brechen. Er sollte sich wohl besser beeilen.    
  
Was für eine Scheiße. Nicht mal Wandern scheint mehr zu reichen. Vielleicht sollte er es mal mit Trail Running versuchen. Allerdings wäre das für sein Knie wohl eher nicht so gut. Fucking Armageddon.  
  
„Dean!“ Die rauhe, monotone Stimme ist so klar in seinem Ohr. In seinem Kopf? „Castiel?????“ Die Hoffnung strahlt viel zu sehr aus diesem Wort und wann hat das je für ihn funktioniert. Langsam dreht Dean sich um, sieht vor seinem inneren Auge den großen, schmalen Mann im Trenchcoat, der ihn ernst und leicht verwirrt mustert, aber dessen Blick ihn von innen heraus wärmt - aber da ist nur der Wald.  
  
„Schlaf, Dean!“ Obwohl Castiel nicht da ist, fühlt es sich genauso an, als hätte dieser mit den Fingern seine Stirn berührt. Bewußtlos sinkt er auf den feuchten Waldboden.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist es schon dunkel geworden. Verdammte Flashbacks. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Seine Hose ist auf der Seite, auf der er gelegen hat, vollkommen durchweicht.  
  
Er zückt sein Handy. Eine Stunde ist er weg gewesen. Mit dem kleinen Licht an seinem Handy tastet er sich vorsichtig den Trampelpfad entlang.  
  
Als er eine halbe Stunde später um die Ecke der Hütte biegt, ist es bereits so dunkel, daß er erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckt, das neben dem Impala noch ein Auto parkt.  
  
„Hi Dean!“, sagt ein Mann und im nächsten Moment stürzt sich aus dem Dunkel jemand auf ihn. Warum verdammt nochmal hat er keine Waffen eingepackt? Diese Scheiß-Idylle hier hat ihn naiv und unvorsichtig gemacht.  
  
Der Mann fällt ihm in die Arme und Dean überdenkt die Waffenoption noch einmal. Der Mann hält ihn immer noch in den Armen und eigentlich sollte er schon längst wieder losgelassen haben, denn es überschreitet deutlich die konventionelle Zeit, in der Männer einander umarmen, wenn sie nicht sein Brüder oder Ziehväter oder Engel sind.  
  
Ein Verdacht wird in Dean laut. „Schön dich zu sehen, Dean!“, strahlt der Mann ihn an und seine Zähne leuchten weiß im Dämmerlicht. „Ja ... ich, äh, freu mich auch. ... Aber warum bist du hier, Garth?“ – „Na, um dich mal wieder zu sehen und ...“ – „Und?“, fragt Dean schärfer als beabsichtigt nach, als Garth nicht sofort antwortet.  
„Also, ich habe da so einen Auftrag ...“ – „Aha.“ – „Ja. Und es wäre wirklich sehr notwendig, daß du mitkommst.“ – „Und ... was ist das für ein Auftrag?“ – „Das kann ich leider nicht verraten.“ – „Dann kann ich leider auch nicht mitkommen.“  
  
Dean will an Garth vorbei in die Hütte, aber auf einmal sitzt er auf dem Beifahrersitz von Garth kaputtem Ford Ranchero. Der Auspuff röhrt und sie fahren auf einer Art geschmückten Großstadt-Boulevard entlang.  
  
„Was zum Teufel...?“ Dean starrt auf die Fassade eines großen Kaufhauses, das in funkelnde Lichterketten eingepackt ist wie ein riesiges Geschenk. Alles blinkt und leuchtet und er würde sich am liebsten eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen.  
  
Einige der über und über mit Tüten beladenen Passant*innen auf dem Gehweg blicken irritiert zu ihnen hinüber, als der Wagen eine ohrenbetäubende Fehlzündung hinlegt.  
  
„Mhm. Ich lasse das gute Stück wohl mal ein bißchen ausruhen.“ Garth lenkt den verbeulten, kleinen Pick-up in eine Lücke am Straßenrand und schaltet den Motor ab. „Dann wollen wir mal.“, sagt Garth fröhlich.  
  
„Du hast mich hoffentlich nicht aus der Stille meiner Hütte entführt, damit ich dir bei deinen Weihnachtseinkäufen helfe. Bah, Weihnachten. Kommerzielle Sentimentalitätsscheiße.“ Aber Garth hört sein Gegrummel schon gar nicht mehr, da er schon halb aus der Wagentür geklettert ist.  
  
Schnell steigt Dean aus dem Auto und steht auf dem Gehweg mitten in einer Gruppe von Menschen mit kleinen Heften in der Hand. „Have yourself a merry little Christmas ...“, singen sie. “ … let your heart be light.”, summt Dean unwillkürlich mit. “From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.”  
  
Er wischt sich über die Augen und brüllt dann über den Gesang hinweg: „Gaaarth!!!“ Die Singenden neben ihm zucken zusammen. „Was soll der Scheiß hier?“, sagt er etwas leiser. Tatsächlich sieht in Garth ein wenig schuldbewusst an, wodurch aber Dean sofort wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Es ist schwer Garth weh zu tun.  
  
Die Carol Singers um ihn herum singen gerade voller Inbrunst „Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more.”  
  
Dean sieht hinüber zu Garth, der den Kragen seiner Jacke gegen den Wind nach oben geklappt hat und auf einmal freut er sich von Garth zu träumen. Auch wenn das hier alles Humbug ist.  
  
Vor den Singenden steht ein Hut, an dem ein Schild lehnt. „Für die Betroffenen der Seuche“ steht darauf. Unbewusst summt er leise das Lied weiter mit. „Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow …” In seinem Geldbeutel findet er eine 10 $-Note und wirft sie in den Hut, „Danke, Mister!“ Dean nickt der Frau irritiert zu.  
  
Garth lächelt ihn an, aber dann wird sein Gesicht eigenartig ernst. „Wir müssen leider weiter.“ - „Sie hat mich gesehen, Garth. ... Warum konnte sie mich sehen?“ Er mustert Garth mit einem Seitenblick und dieser zuckt mit den Schultern. „Okay, let’s cut the bullshit. Du bist doch auch so ein Geist wie Charlie gestern, oder?"  
  
„Ach. Du hast gestern Charlie getroffen. Das ist ja schön.“ Garth grinst ihn mit seinem typischen Garth-Lächeln an. „Geht so.“  
  
Irgendwie war es ja auch schön, aber die vielen Toten in dem Traum, die Konfrontationen. Er war froh gewesen, daß Charlie an seiner Seite gewesen war.  
  
„Also, Herr Reiseleiter, wenn das hier ein ähnlicher Traum wie gestern ist, warum können mich die Leute jetzt auf einmal sehen?“ Garth zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß wir in der Gegenwart sind.“ – „Wie Gegenwart???“ – „Ausserdem kennen dich die Leute hier nicht und ..." – „Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Ich habe keinen bedeutenden Einfluß auf ihr Leben.“ Dean zieht die Schultern gegen die Kälte hoch und dreht sich zu Garth, der mit für Garth-Verhältnisse nun wieder mit einem sehr ernstem Gesicht neben ihm läuft. „Geist-Charlie hat es mir schon erklärt.“ Auf einmal kommt ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht. „Garth! Bist du ... bist du ... auch tot?“  
  
„Ich? Nein! Bei mir ist alles gut. Halt viel zu tun nach ... Armageddon, aber ich bin froh, daß ich helfen kann.“ Deans schlechtes Gewissen attackiert ihn schlagartig mit diesem altbekannten dunkel-drückenden Gefühl auf den Schultern und in der Stirn, und so sagt er schnell: „Du hast vorhing gesagt, du hast einen Auftrag für mich, aber ... Ich versteh’s echt nicht. Wer hat dir denn den Auftrag ...?“ - „Sorry, Dean. Darf ich nicht erzählen.“  
  
Dean schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf und rempelt dabei aus Versehen gegen eine Frau in einem teuer aussehenden Pelzmantel. Sie zischt ihn wütend an und rafft ihre Tüten an sich, als wollte er sie ihr klauen. Richtig ernst nehmen kann Dean sie allerdings nicht, denn sie trägt ein Rentier-Geweih als Haarreif – allerdings mit funkelnden Steinen in Schneeflockenform, von denen er sich fragt, ob das ernsthaft Diamanten sind.  
  
Das Bild ist so bizarr und gleichzeitig seltsam normal, daß er auf einmal doch verweilen möchte hier, in diesem Shopping-Vorhof zur Hölle.  
  
Doch Garth zupft unruhig an seiner Jacke und zieht ihn in eine schlecht beleuchtete, heruntergekommene Gasse, weg von den hektischen Menschen mit den gestylten Stress-Gesichtern.  
  
Nur einen Häuserblock weiter ist nichts mehr zu hören oder zu sehen von den Lichtern und den Liedern. „Ich frag dann wohl auch besser gar nicht nach, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Aber vielleicht wärst du wenigstens so nett mir die Frage zu beantworten wo wir sind, Garth?“ – „Detroit.“  
  
Dean schaudert. Die alte „Motor City“ war für ihn seit langem kein guter Ort. „Warum ausgerechnet Detroit?“ – „Ich will dir zeigen, wie es nach der Schlacht weiter ging.“ – „Als ob ich das nicht wüßte. Ich war immerhin dabei.“ – „Ja, aber ...“  
  
Jemand schreit. Es klingt weit entfernt, aber trotzdem laut. Todesangst gellt durch den Schrei und die Haare in seinem Nacken stellen sich auf. Er kennt sie gut, diese Schreie, hat sie viel zu oft gehört.  
  
„Ist das ...“ Auf einmal schlägt Deans Herz schneller. “Ist das der Auftrag?” Garth ist ebenfalls stehen geblieben und lauscht, aber der Schrei wiederholt sich nicht. Angespannt schüttelt er den Kopf und zieht Dean weiter.

 _Every man needs his saviour_  
_Every saviour needs his task_  
_But which one am I, the man or the one behind the mask?_

 Im Dunkel der heruntergekommen und verlassen wirkenden Häuser bewegen sich lebendige Schatten.  
  
Zerbrochenes Glas knirscht unter Deans Boots, dann vernimmt er in einer Mauernische links von ihm ein Husten, daß viel zu hoch klingt.  
  
Als er genauer hinsieht und blickt er in das schmutzstarrende Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen. „Haben Sie was zu essen, Mister?“ Der Junge hustet wieder und dieses Mal tropft etwas Dunkles aus seinem Mund.  
  
Dean beugt sich hinunter und fährt entsetzt zurück. Der Schmutz ist kein Schmutz. Im flackernden Licht einer funzeligen Notbeleuchtung mustert er die grauen Stellen, die sich über Stirn und die eine Wange des Jungen ziehen. Sein rechtes Auge ist trüb, wie blind.  
  
Dean zieht Garth aus der Hörweite des Jungen. „Was ... was ist mit ihm?“ – „Das Nichts frisst ihn auf.“ – „Oh. Oh, Shit.“, entfährt es Dean entsetzt, dann senkt er schnell seine Stimme wieder. „Haben sie immer noch keine Heilung gefunden?“  
  
„Du hast wirklich lange keinen Kontakt mehr mit der Außenwelt gehabt, oder?“ Dean hört aus Garth Stimme, daß er es nicht böse meint und der aufsteigende Protest und Trotz in ihm legt sich wieder.  
  
„Manche von den reichen "Betroffenen" haben mit allem möglichen Hokuspokus und viel Geld ein paar Mittel gefunden, die den Prozess verlangsamen. Damit lässt es sich anscheinend einigermaßen leben, auch wenn sie weiterhin „Betroffene“, was sich gleichsetzen lässt mit Ausgestoßene, bleiben. Aber für die Menschen hier..."  
  
Garth deutet auf den Jungen, der mit einem fieberglänzenden Augen versucht ihrem Gespräch zu folgen. Beschämt vergräbt Dean die Hände in seiner Jackentasche. Etwas knistert darin. Er zieht ein Päckchen Kaugummi heraus, das er immer mit sich herum trägt, um im Dorf den Alkoholdunst zu vertuschen, der ihn meistens umgibt wie eine Aura.  
  
Er beugt sich wieder zu dem Jungen hinunter und drückt ihm das Päckchen in die Hand. „Was anderes habe ich leider nicht.“ – „Danke, Mister.“ Als er einen Mundwinkel unter dem Schorf zu einem Lächeln hebt, zuckt ein greller Strahl über sie und der Junge hebt geblendet eine Hand, die in einem dreckigen Mullverband steckt. Dean schätzt das der Junge höchstens fünf ist.  
  
Ein Polizeiauto fährt vorbei und leuchtet die Gehwege ab, als es auf ihrer Höhe ist, verlangsamt es kurz seine Fahrt, düst dann aber weiter. „Bist du hier ganz allein?“ Der Junge nickt und atmet auf als die roten Rücklichter des Polizeiautos um eine Ecke biegen. „Gibt es denn niemanden, der dir hilft?“ Der Junge antwortet nicht und zieht sich wieder tiefer in sein provisorisches Versteck zurück.  
  
Garth holt etwas Buntes aus seiner Tasche und zieht es sich über die Hand, dann  beugt er sich hinunter zu dem Jungen. "Na, mein Kleiner! Wie heißt du denn?" Der Junge starrt schüchtern auf die Socke von der im Dunklen nur das Glänzen der Knopfaugen wirklich zu erkennen ist. "Timmy ..."  
  
Garths hageres Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. „Hi, Timmy! Schön dich zu treffen. Ich bin Mr. ... äh, Dr. Fizzles und ich kann dich kurz untersuchen, wenn du möchtest. Tut es irgendwo weh?" Der Junge beugt sich wieder ein Stück vor. „Also, nicht mehr so dolle. Aber hier oben..." Der Junge fasst auf den dunklen Schorf, der seine ganze linke Gesichtshälfte überzieht und Dean zuckt zusammen. "Da fühl ich gar nix mehr."  
  
„Das ist gut, Timmy. Das ist sogar sehr gut." – „Ja? Bei Mama war das nicht so gut." – „Keine Angst." Garth streicht dem Jungen mit Dr. Fizzles über die Wange, die noch am ehesten nach Haut aussieht. „Bald wird es besser. Die beiden Typen hinter mir -  der da ist Dean. Der ist ganz nett, auch wenn er so grimmig schaut.“ Dean versucht seine Gesichtszüge zu entspannen. „Und der hier Garth. Also, die beiden bringen dich jetzt an einen schönen, warmen Ort zu ein paar Freund*innen von uns, okay?"  
  
Timmy nickt zuerst zögerlich, dann noch einmal und Garth hebt den kleinen Jungen mitsamt seiner stinkenden Decken hoch. Dean kommt sich sehr unnütz vor.  
  
Nach zwei Häuserblocks erreichen sie einen großen Platz auf dem mehrere Feuertonnen brennen. Zerlumpte Gestalten wärmen sich an den Flammen. Über einer kaputten Straßenlaterne hängt ein Stern aus Lichterketten. Einige der Birnen sind durchgebrannt, andere scheinen einen Wackelkontakt zu haben. Dennoch verbreitet das Licht ein wenig Trost in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Über einer der Feuertonnen hängt ein riesiger Topf, aus dem eine Frau etwas Dampfendes in Schüsseln schöpft, die ihr hingehalten werden. Die Schlange der Wartenden zieht sich bis um die Ecke des nächsten Häuserblocks.  
Garth kippt den Müll aus einem kaputten Einkaufswagen, legt Timmy in seinen Decken hinein und schiebt ihn in Richtung der Essensausgabe.  
  
Etwas an der Frau kommt Dean bekannt vor, aber er braucht einen Moment bis er sie einordnen kann. Eine Jägerin. Er zermattert sich das Gehirn, aber es strömt keine konkretere Erinnerung nach oben. Vielleicht hat er sie mal vor einer Million Jahre im Roadhouse gesehen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich schleppt Garth ihn gleich hinüber, um ihn durch die Frau an Ellens und Jos Schicksal zu erinnern. Diese Traumgeister oder was auch immer sie waren hatten wirklich einen abartigen Sinn für Humor.  
  
„Die Jägerinnen und Jäger betreiben hier eine Suppenküche für die "Betroffenen". Es kümmert sich ja von den "Verschonten" niemand um sie. Stattdessen forcieren die Medien die Terrorangriff-Lüge und die Regierung bereitet sich auf einen Krieg mit Russland und China vor.“  
  
Dean hat kaum zugehört. Nachdenklich kneift er die Augen zusammen. Oder vielleicht eine der vielen Leute, die Sam damals im Bunker versammelt hatte? Er war ihnen irgendwie nie wirklich nahe gekommen. Und er legt auch jetzt keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf.  
  
Natürlich geht Garth zielstrebig auf genau diese Frau zu. „Das ist Sarah." Der Name kommt Dean vage bekannt vor. "Eine von den Leuten aus dem Michael-Universum." Bemüht verzieht Dean das Gesicht zu einem charmanten, warmen Lächeln. Er weiß nicht wie gut es ihm gelingt. Er benutzt es nicht mehr sehr oft.  
  
„Das hier ist Dean.“ Die Augen der Frau werden groß. Fuck. Auch das noch. Egal. Ist eh nur ein Traum. Ein schrecklich realistischer, aber im Gebiet Alpträume ist er Spezialist.  
  
„Du lebst?“, fragt die Jägerin und Dean sieht zu Boden, nickt mit brennenden Wangen, aber sie missversteht das wohl, denn sie sagt: „Es ... es tut mir leid wegen Mary und Sam. Mary war so eine großartige Soldatin und überhaupt eine tolle Frau. Sie hat uns damals wirklich gerettet. Und Sam. Er hat uns danach so herzlich aufgenommen, uns wirklich geholfen einen Sinn in dieser neuen Welt zu finden.“  
  
Dean nickt weiterhin mit gesenktem Kopf. Sein dummer, großer, kleiner Bruder. Wasser tropft auf den Asphalt. Zum Glück wendet Sarah sich jetzt Timmy zu. „Na, mein Kleiner? Möchtest du etwas Suppe?“ - „Ja, sehr gerne, Ma’am!“ Er hört das Strahlen in der Stimme des Jungen.  
  
Nachdem Sarah Timmy Suppe in einen verbeulten Blechnapf geschöpft hat, nimmt sie Garth beiseite, aber Dean kann dennoch jedes Wort verstehen. „Du weißt, daß der Kleine nicht mehr lange hat, oder?“ Dean sieht alamiert hinüber. Garth nickt.  
  
 Dean hat den „Hippie-Hunter“, wie er ihn im Stillen früher für sich benannt hat, noch nie so zerstört gesehen. Vielleicht ist das aber auch sein neues Gesicht, daß er nicht kennt, weil er sich weder mit Garth noch mit den neuen Aufgaben – sein Blick schweift über vermummten Gestalten – beschäftigt hat.  
  
Garth wendet sich wieder Timmy zu. „Möchtest du, daß Dr. Fizzles bei dir bleibt?" Timmy nickt zögerlich. Garth zieht dem Jungen den Socken mit Haaren und Augen über die unbandagierte Hand und Timmy presst ihn an sich. "Sarah hier wird auf dich aufpassen, okay?  
  
Garth streicht der Frau über die Schulter. „Danke, Sarah. Ich komme bald mal wieder vorbei. Wir müssen leider weiter.“ – „Monster?“ Garth denkt kurz nach. „So ähnlich.“ Er umarmt Sarah zum Abschied, Dean hebt nur kurz die Hand, zu sehr brennt die Scham in ihm.  
  
Es ist fast eine Erlösung als Garth ihn weg zieht von den Feuern in die Dunkelheit, weg von der mildtätigen Jägerin und dem sterbenden Jungen. „Hier entlang.“  
  
Garth legt einen Arm halb um Dean. „Alles okay, Dean? Du bist so ruhig.“ Dean merkt wie sich seine Schultern sträuben vor dem Körperkontakt, nicht weil es Garth ist, sondern weil er es nicht verdient hat, daß sich jemand so um ihn kümmert. „Mhmm. Ja. Ja. Schon okay.“ - „Sarah ist toll. Sie und die anderen Jäger*innen leisten wirklich gute Arbeit." – „Du meinst im Gegensatz zu mir?"  
  
Das schlechte Gewissen nagt wieder mit spitzen Zähnen an ihm. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, daß es schon recht weit gekommen ist und von ihm an vielen Stellen nur noch blanke Knochen übrig sind.  
  
„Und wer kümmert sich um die Vampire, Wendigos, Geister ... Werwölfe?“ Er wirft einen prüfenden Seitenblick auf Garth, ob dieser darauf reagiert, aber Garth läuft nur weiter auf dieser dunklen, dunklen Straße auf ein Ziel zu, das nur er kennt, aber das Dean jetzt schon Gänsehaut bereitet.  
  
„Wenn alle hier Samariter spie..." , fährt Dean forth, als Garth plötzlich abrupt stehenbleibt. „Momentan ist das hier wichtiger. Es sterben mehr Menschen an den Folgen von Armageddon, als durch die übrig gebliebenen Vampire oder Geister. Hast du denn echt gar nichts mitbekommen?"  
  
Nun ballt sich der Trotz in ihm doch zusammen wie eine glühende Faust. Er hat keine Lust sich zu erklären, keine Lust in Worte zu fassen wie sein Leben seitdem gewesen ist. Animalisch würde es ganz gut treffen. Jagen, töten und ficken (wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab), fressen und schlafen (wenn er konnte) wie ein Asphalt-Zugvogel weiter, weiter, weiter ...  
  
Bevor er auch nur ein Wort seiner hilflosen Wut auf die ganze Scheiße dieser Welt, auf Garth, auf sich selbst los wird, werden einen Block weiter wieder Schreie laut. Auf einmal fallen Schüsse. Das Polizeiauto braust mit rot-blauem Blinken an ihnen vorbei. In die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Es ist hier wohl ein bißchen wie im Fegefeuer. Auf sich allein gestellt - jeder gegen jeden!  
  
Dean ist so in seinem eigenen Kopf, daß er gar nicht bemerkt, daß Garth vorher so zielstrebige Schritte langsamer werden und rennt fast in ihn hinein, fängt sich im letzten Moment gerade noch an Garths Rücken ab.  
  
Er späht über dessen Schulter und sieht - nichts. Vor ihnen breitet sich Dunkelheit aus, aber es ist eine andere Dunkelheit, als die, die sie umgibt. Diese Dunkelheit ist schwärzer als das Innere einer Höhle in einer sternlose Nacht am Nordpol, schwärzer als die Seele von Luzifer, schwärzer als seine Verzweiflung und sein schlechtes Gewissen zusammen.  
  
Eigentlich ist es kein Schwarz. Es ist - Nichts.  
  
Substanzloses Wabern, formlos. Er hätte es sofort wieder erkennen müssen. Das grausamste Monster gegen das er je gekämpft hat, versucht hat zu kämpfen. Nichts hat damals geholfen. Keine Waffen und und schon gar kein free will.

 _What comes first?_  
_The Courage or the Fall?_

 „Ich hätte mit Sammy gehen sollen.“ Dean hatte das nicht laut sagen wollen. Aber als er seinen eigenen Worten lauscht, spürt er wie sehr es wahr ist. „Aber du lebst, Dean.“  
  
`Irgendetwas in der Art.`, denkt Dean und wendet sich von Garth ab, damit er das nicht auch noch aus Versehen laut sagt. Vor ihm spielt sich zum tausendsten Mal die Szene ab, wie Sam in das Nichts gezogen wird und Mary ihn halten will, aber stattdessen ebenfalls in das Schwarz gesaugt wird.  
  
Er macht sich bereit zum Sprung, hinter den beiden her, als ein Ruck ... Etwas reißt ihn so vehement an seinem Arm zurück, daß er rohes Fleisch und Blut sieht. „NEIN!!!“ Cas brüllt ihn so wütend an, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hat, dann wird sein Gesicht wieder weicher. „Dean, ... sie sind weg! Und wir müssen hier ebenfalls weg!“  
Er hatte noch gesehen wie Cas seine Finger gehoben hatte, kurz den Druck auf seiner Stirn gespürt, dann saß er im Impala. Er wartete. Eine Minute, zwei. Cas würde sich bestimmt gleich neben ihm materialisieren.  
Gleich. Jetzt ... Aber er kam nicht.  
  
Dean starrt auf das Schwarz vor sich, will es erwürgen, erstechen, tot schießen, verbrennen. Doch stattdessen fällt er davor auf die Knie. Er will Sam zurück. Mum. Cas? Dean starrt auf das Schwarz, aber es ist eher so als würde das Schwarz in ihn starren.  
  
Warum? Wofür? Zumindest möchte er das verstehen. Es gab es immer einen Grund, einen Sinn hinter dem Bösen. Aber hier? Nichts.  
  
Das Schwarz übt eine seltsame Anziehung auf ihn aus, zieht ihn an wie ein magischer Magnet, flüstert ihm zu, daß wenn er sich hinein wirft alles vorbei ist. All seine Sorgen und Nöte lösen sich in Nichts auf. Nichts!  
  
Seine Lippen bewegen sich in einem Gebet ohne Worte. Es sind so viele darin verschwunden. Sammy, Mum. Cas? Seine Hoffnung. Warum sollte er nicht einfach fo...  
  
Etwas packt ihn fest am Kragen seiner Jacke. „Wir sollten besser gehen!“, hört er Garth hinter sich. Deans Hand hat fast die Barriere zwischen Welt und Nichts erreicht.  
  
Das Ziehen an seiner Jacke wird zu einem Ziehen an seinem ganzen Körper und das bekannte übelkeitserregende Wirbeln setzt wieder ein.  
  
Aus dem durchgeknallten Kettenkarussell-Effekt schält sich ein Hinterhof heraus. Dean stolpert gegen eine Wand, die über und über mit Graffitis bedeckt ist, die Farben so grell, daß ihm zusätzlich schwindelig wird.  
  
Und sie bewegen sich. „Sorry, das war nur Teil 1!“ Garth sieht ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Halblächeln an. Die Graffitis bewegen sich. Auf dem Mauerwerk beginnt sich eine gesprayte blaue Tür in Schlieren zu verformen, wie in dem einzigen LSD-Trip, den er je probiert hat. Ein blau leuchtender Strahl und die Tür saugt ihn und Garth hinein.  
  
Es ist dunkel. Nicht das Dunkel des Nichts, sondern ein blaustichiges Zwielicht und er denkt „Welcome Home!“.  
  
Mit einem vorfreudigen Schauer sieht er sich um. Im Dämmerlicht kann er den Schemen eines Menschen, eines Mannes keine zehn Meter vor ihnen ausmachen.  
  
Auch wenn der Mann ihnen den Rücken zu wendet, erkennt Dean sofort die breiten, ein wenig nach vorne gebeugten Schultern unter der Jacke wieder, der hochgeschlagene Kragen, darüber die Kapitänsmütze.  
  
Der Mann vor ihm hebt den Kopf, als würde er Witterung aufnehmen und fährt blitzschnell herum, bereit zum Sprung, seine Knochenaxt im Anschlag. Sogar hier im Halbdunkel leuchten die Augen des Mannes. Zuerst ein feindliches Blau, dann ein erkennendes.  
  
„Fuck you, Garth.“, flüstert Dean. “Zeigst du mir jetzt wie ich damals Benny den Kopf abgeschlagen habe.“ Doch Garth tritt nur ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Zuerst denkt Dean, dass er Benny und ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre geben will, aber als Garth eine Machete zieht, ist auch ihm wieder klar: Das hier ist das Fegefeuer.  
  
Benny starrt Dean immer noch an, streicht sich ein paar Mal über den Bart. Das tiefe Blau in den Augen des Mannes leuchtet nun traurig und warm.  
  
Zögernd, aber ohne die Blicke voneinander zu lösen, gehen sie aufeinander zu. „Hi, Chief!“, sagt Benny leise und Dean überbrückt den letzten Meter und schließt seinen alten Leidensgenossen fest in seine Arme. „Mann, tut das gut dich sehen.“, murmelt er in Bennys Schulter. Vielleicht waren diese Träume doch gar nicht so schlecht.  
  
Er hört wie Benny mehrmals schluckt und ihm dann hart auf den Rücken klopft. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Winchester, daß ich dich nochmal ...“ Auf einmal versteift sich Benny in seinen Armen. „Dean!" Benny stößt ihn von sich. Spitze Zähne leuchten weiß in der Dämmerung auf. „Wie du riechst...."  
  
Dean erschrickt, dann wünscht er sich die Umarmung zurück, alles andere ist ihm egal. Seit einem Jahr hat sich nichts mehr so gut angefühlt.    
  
„Dean!“ Eine gegrollte Warnung, aber auf ihn hat sie eine ganz andere Wirkung, beschwört lange Nächte am Lagerfeuer hoch, Kämpfe, in denen sie wie die Feinmechanik eines Uhrwerks funktioniert haben. Vollkommenes Vertrauen.  
  
Und diese Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen will er zurück, die Spanne seines Lebens, die einfach Sinn gemacht hat. Er tritt wieder einen Schritt auf Benny zu, der mit einem unterdrückten Knurren das Gesicht abwendet.  
  
„Deannnn ...“ Aufmerksam liest er Benny. „Du wirst mir nichts tun.“, sagt er entschieden, aber Bennys Zähne sind immer noch viel zu lang und spitz und in den Augen des Vampirs lodern kleine Feuer. Kurz ist Dean sich nicht sicher, ob dies noch sein alter Freund ist. Dann ist es ihm egal, es ist eh nur ein Traum. Und wenn doch nicht ...  
  
„Benny?“, sagt er so leise, daß Garth es nicht hört. „Kannst du ... Du könntest mich wandeln. ... Oder?“ Fast ängstlich wartet er auf die Antwort.  
  
„Das würde ich dir nie antun, Dean. ... So gerne ich dich hier behalten würde, aber ... das Fegefeuer ist kein guter Ort mehr.“  
  
Dean läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. So desillusioniert hatte Benny nicht mal geklungen, als er in der Menschenwelt gescheitert war. Wie hatte er ihn nur darum bitten können für Sam ins Fegefeuer zurück zu kehren? „Benny, sag mal, damals ... als du mit Sam ... Hast du dich damals wirklich dafür entschieden zu bleiben? Sam hat es so dargestellt, aber ich hatte immer meine Zweifel.“  
  
„Nein, Bruder.“ Benny schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Es war so wie Sam es gesagt hat. Ich wollte bleiben und bis das Nichts kam, habe ich es auch nicht wirklich bereut.“ Der Vampir senkt den Blick zu Boden. „Nur ... du. Dich habe ich vermisst.“  
  
Hoffnung glimmt in Dean auf. „Aber du bleibst trotzdem nicht hier, Chief. Verstanden!?! Es ist nicht mehr so wie damals. Wenn du abhauen kannst ...“ Benny nickt hinüber zu Garth. „Dann geh besser.“ – „Du könntest wieder ... mitkommen?“  
  
Dean hält Benny seinen Unterarm hin, aber dieser lächelt nur traurig. „Danke, Dean. Aber ich bleibe. Bis mich eine*r der Anderen erwischt. Oder das Nichts! Aber bis dahin kämpfe ich – allein. Mir hilft der Gedanke, daß du auf der anderen Seite bist.“  
  
„Als ob es da besser wäre ...“, murmelt Dean leise, aber Bennys Vampirohren hören es trotzdem. „Du kannst hier nicht bleiben. Schau! Da drüben.“  
  
Dean späht in die blaue Dämmerung, aber sieht nichts. „Da, zwischen der krummen Kiefer und der Hemlock-Tanne.“ Das Gefühl blind zu sein kehrt zurück. Und das Locken. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken geht Dean auf die Stelle zu – wie in Trance – weil er auf einmal weiß, daß dort alles besser sein wird.  
  
„Vorsicht, Dean!“ Benny zieht ihn an der Schulter zurück. “Ich bin ihm auch schon ein Mal zu nah gekommen.“ Der Ruck reißt Dean aus der Verzauberung. Ernst sieht Benny ihn an. „Wir wissen nicht, was darin genau passiert, aber ... manche gehen hinein. Keine*r kommt zurück.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Wir haben das auch.“ – „Sorry, brother. Das wusste ich nicht. Habt ihr herausbekommen, was das ist? Ich meine, ihr habt doch diesen ganzen Men of Letter-Kram und ... Was ist das bloß für eine Macht, Dean?" Benny schüttelt den Kopf, aber Dean starrt nur nachdenklich in das undurchdringliche Schwarz. „Fragst du dich nicht manchmal, wie es wohl da drin ist? Ob es vielleicht besser ist?“  
  
Das Knacken von Ästen hinter ihnen lässt ihn abbrechen. Sofort zieht ihn Benny hinter einen großen Baumstamm. Garth kommt angerannt. „Wir müssen los, Dean!“  
  
Dean zieht seinen alten Freund an sich, legt sein Gesicht an Bennys Halsbeuge. Die Bartstoppeln kratzen auf seiner Haut und er atmet den Geruch nach Harz und Blut und Schweiß ein, der ihm einst so vertraut war wie sein eigener. Er will nicht gehen, hält Benny einfach weiter fest, aber dieser schiebt ihn sanft von sich und zückt seine Knochenaxt.  
  
Er wirft Dean noch einen letzten Blick zu. „See you on the other side, Brother!“ und stürmt ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in Richtung der Angreifer davon.  
  
Garth packt seine Hand. Es ist wie damals. Etwas zieht an ihm, ein Saugen wie in einem Windkanal. Sogar das blaue Leuchten ist gleich. Es ist etwas angenehmer als Charlie's Flohpuder-Karussel, aber die Erinnerung daran schmerzt.  
  
Als sich der Wind legt, stehen sie im Dunkeln. „Garth, das mit der ständigen Dunkelheit nervt. Und du kannst jetzt meine Hand loslassen. ... Danke. ... Also, was ist das hier für eine Station in diesem Traumreisedings?“ Er hasst das unsichere Zittern in seiner Stimme. „Kannst du nicht irgendwie zaubern, daß wir sehen können, wo wir sind?" Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen möchte.  
  
Die Luft, die sie umhüllt, ist abgestanden, kommt ihm aber gleichzeitig seltsam vertraut vor. „Klar, kann ich zaubern.“ Neben ihm hört Dean ein Klicken und der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe erhellt ein Stück Betonboden.  
  
Dean wartet das Garth die Umgebung ableuchtet, aber dieser lässt das Licht auf den Boden gerichtet. Das Bein eines Stuhls wird sichtbar und ein schrecklicher Verdacht kriecht seine Kehle hoch. Ein Tisch schält sich als nächstes aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen lässt Dean sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Kannst du uns nicht mal an einen weniger emotionsbeladenen Ort bringen?“ – „Wohin würdest du denn gerne wollen?“ – „An den Strand.“, murrt Dean und rollt mit den Augen.  
  
„Und warum machst du das dann nicht anstatt alleine in Rufus Waldhütte abzuhängen?“ Dean sieht Garth mit diesem intensiven, versteinerten Starren an, daß die meisten Leute effektiv zum Verstummen bringt. „Du könntest nach Kalifornien fahren, sogar nach Mexiko ...“, fährt Garth unbeeindruckt fort. „Oder nach Europa. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Europa. Vielleicht England ...“  
  
Dean starrt noch eine Minute weiter, dann gibt er mit einem Seufzen auf. „Okay. Warum zeigst du mir das hier?“ – „Was denkst du, Dean?“ – „Das Oberlehrerhafte steht dir nicht, Garth.“ Dennoch überlegt er. „Damit ich mich schuldig fühle, weil ich das alles verbockt – und überlebt habe?“ – „Falsch.“  
  
„Damit ich ... aus meiner Klausur zurückkehre und endlich wieder anfange zu helfen, Verantwortung übernehme, das Family Business weiter führe?“ Er ist ein wenig stolz, daß er das Wort „Klausur“ kennt und richtig einsetzt, denn etwas anderes ist sein Leben in der Hütte nicht. Er strahlt Garth mit einem übertriebenen Musterschülergrinsen an, aber dieser blickt ihn nur ernst zurück.  
  
Der Lichtkegel streift unter einer Schicht Staub etwas Metallisches. Impulsiv reißt er Garth die Taschenlampe aus den Händen. Sams Laptop steht immer noch auf genau da auf dem Manövertisch, wo er ihn am Tage der Katastrophe abgestellt hat.  
  
Das Gehäuse starrt vor Staub. Zögerlich wischt Dean die graue Schicht mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke ab, klappt den Bildschirm hoch und drückt mit schwerem Herzen auf die Starttaste. Kein Surren. Kein Flackern. Nichts rührt sich. Der Laptop bleibt schwarz und tot.  
  
Vehement knallt Dean den Deckel zu und hört im nächsten Moment Sams Stimme so klar und deutlich als stünde er hinter ihm. "Hey, Dean. Ich find’s schon bescheuert, wenn du deine Sachen so scheiße behandeltst, aber mit meinen ...“ Erinnerungs-Sam verstummt viel zu schnell. Etwas sanfter schiebt Dean den Computer auf dem Kommandotisch von sich weg direkt gegen einen Karton mit eingetrockneten und blau verschimmelten Pizzastücken.  
  
„Suchen wir hier etwas Bestimmtes?" Es klingt harscher, als er es gemeint hat. „Ich glaube, da hast nur du eine Antwort drauf, Dean!" - "Na, super. Dann wird ja alles gut."  
  
Dean schwenkt die Lampe wild durch den Raum. Er sollte sich hier nicht wie ein Einbrecher fühlen. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen schleicht er sich - Garth im Schlepptau - durch den grossen Saal, stolpert fast über die erste Treppenstufe hinauf zur Bibliothek.  
  
Er lässt diese links liegen und biegt in den nächsten Gang ab. Von der Küche weht der Gestank verfaulter Lebensmittel zu ihnen in den Flur. Er zieht seine Jacke vor die Nase und trotzdem ist es kaum zu ertragen. Noch schlimmer sind die Maden und Fliegen, die das Licht der Taschenlampe streift, als er in die Küche leuchtet. Schnell schließt er die Tür.  
  
Drei Türen weiter ist Sams Zimmer. Sein Gang wird mit jedem Schritt schwerer, als müsste er einen Kontinent überwinden oder das verfickte Weltall. „Garth, kannst du einen Moment..." Garth ist verschwunden, bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat und er schlagartig allein.  
  
Behutsam legt Dean seine Hand an das Holz, dann seine Stirn. Er hat die Tür nicht öffnen wollen, aber seine Hand ist wie von selbst zur Klinke geglitten. Schon bevor er eintritt, ist er umhüllt von Sam. Der Impala riecht schon lange nicht mehr nach seinem Bruder und er hat nie verstanden wie das passieren konnte. Immerhin hatte Sam Stunden, Jahre, Jahrzehnte darin verbracht. Es war sein Zuhause gewesen.  
  
Vorsichtig setzt er sich auf Sams Bett. Sie haben so viel getan während ihres Lebens - ihrer Leben! Doch den Grand Canyon hatten sie nicht gesehen.  
  
Andere Leute drückten sich vor den nervigen, stressigen und gefährlichen Aufgaben des Lebens. Aber nicht die Winchesters. Die waren klasse im "Schöne-Dinge-auf die-lange-Bank-schieben". Naja, er und Dad waren das. Sam und Mum hatten für sich selbst gekämpft, für ihren Wunsch nach einem "Apple pie life", einem normalen Leben. Auch wenn das nur sehr temporär geklappt hatte.  
  
Und doch erscheint ihm Stanford auf einmal in einem ganz anderen Licht. Zum ersten Mal ist er froh, daß Sam für ein paar Jahre ein normales Leben hatte, dass er Jessica hatte. (Amelia klammert er besser aus.)  
Er hatte gar nicht so viele Wünsche gehabt. Eigentlich eben nur den Grand Canyon sehen. Und vielleicht den Ozean.  
  
Wenn Dean zurück denkt an die vielen Jahre auf der Straße, dutzende Male quer durch die USA und zurück, dann hätten sie doch irgendwann mal rein aus Zufall auf den Pazifik treffen müssen. Oder zumindest den Atlantik.  
Natürlich hat er Ozeane in Filmen und unzähligen Dokumentarfilmen gesehen. Aber es ist wohl doch was anderes wirklich an einem Strand zu sein oder diesen auf einem grisseligen, kleinen Röhrenfernseher zu betrachten. Wellen klangen mit Sicherheit nicht so verzerrt.  
  
Wie der Pazifik wohl roch? Ob sich Salzwasser anders auf der Haut anfühlte als das Wasser in den Seen in Massachusetts und Wyoming, den grünalgigen Motelpools     in Idaho?  
  
In Palo Alto, damals in einem anderen Leben, wollte Sam mit ihm an die Küste. Aber er hatte wie in einer Art Hypnose nur die Suche nach Dad im Kopf, war sauer geworden auf seinen kleinen hedonistischen Bruder, der eine feste Freundin, aber dafür das family business verraten hatte, um an einer Elite-Uni zu studieren. Und an den Strand zu gehen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Sammy.", flüstert Dean in die staubige Dunkelheit. "Wir hätten es einfach machen sollen. Einfach mal ausbrechen. Also,... ich hätte das machen sollen. Aber ...“ Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. „ ...es ging um Dad!"  
  
Er atmet vorsichtig ein paar Mal ein und aus, als wäre die Luft zerbrechlich. Oder seine Lungen. Dann reibt er sich über das Gesicht und zwingt sie weg, die Gedanken an Dad und an ...  
  
Behutsam erhebt er sich vom Bett. Als er die Tür öffnen will, greift er in etwas Weiches. Flanell. Er verbirgt sein Gesicht darin, atmet tief ein, verliert sich in Sams altem Schweißgeruch wie in einer Umarmung. Es ist als würde er  seinen Bruder gleichzeitig wieder finden und noch einmal verlieren. Wie wenig von einem Menschen übrig blieb.  
  
Er nimmt das Hemd vom Haken rollt es zu einem kleinen Bündel zusammen, zögert kurz im Gang. Er könnte es versuchen, versuchen sich hier im Bunker in soetwas wie Alltag oder Routine fallen zu lassen. Der Versuch wäre vermutlich trostlos.  
  
Der Bunker war sein zweites echtes Zuhause nach dem Impala, wenn man Lawrence mitzählt sein viertes, aber so richtig erinnert er sich nicht an das alte Haus dort. Nur an Mum wie sie an der Decke brennt.  
  
Er blickt den Flur entlang in Richtungs eines Zimmers, aber dort ist nichts mehr was er braucht. Er braucht keine Waffen mehr, er hört keine Musik mehr.  
  
Der Bunker erinnnert ihn an ein Mausoleum oder an ein Museum der besseren Zeiten. Langsam geht er zurück in den Strategieraum und sieht mit Erleichterung Garth vor einer kleinen Kerze am Kommandotisch sitzen. Das Bild hat fast etwas von heimelig.  
  
Er leuchtet die Bibliothek ab, sieht etwas Kleines im Licht davon huschen. Wenn die Nager sich hier einrichten, dann wäre bald nichts mehr übrig von den Schriften der man of letters. Jemand sollte sich wirklich darum kümmern.  
  
Er leuchtet über Sams Laptop, streckt die Hand danach aus, aber alles fühlt sich schwer an. Wenn er einen Zettel mit dem Passwort hinterlässt, dann könnte vielleicht ein anderer Jäger oder eine Jägerin ihre Recherchen nutzen.  
  
Aber das hier war eh nur ein Traum, eine Illusion, also warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen.  
  
„Dean?“ Garth hat sein typisches Lächeln aufgesetzt, aber darunter liegt etwas wie ... Traurigkeit? „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss dich jetzt zurück bringen.“  
  
„Zurück?“ Nach den vielen Stationen weiß Dean nicht wohin, fühlt sich gestrandet zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und vielleicht ist das gar kein so schlechter Ort. Immerhin hat er trotz der fürchterlichen Szenen viele seiner alten Freund*innen wieder gesehen. Benny. Sam war ihm so nah ...  
  
„Du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, Dean, wie es für dich weitergehen soll?“ – „Wie weitergehen? Mir geht’s gut. Ich hab alles was ich brauche. Außerdem ... es gibt kein weiter mehr.“  
  
„Wirklich?“ Garth zieht ihn in eine dieser typsichen Umarmungen, bei denen er immer das Gefühl hat, ein Klammeraffe würde an ihm hängen und die immer viel zu lange dauern. Auch dieses Mal. Aber nachdem er es über sich ergehen lässt ohne zu Atmen, spürt er wie Garth in seinen Armen schwindet, sich auflöst.  
  
Er versucht ihn festzuhalten, möchte nicht, daß er geht, aber wie eine Kerze langsam verlischt, lösen sich Garths Konturen auf und verschwimmen in der Dunkelheit. Verdammter Hippie, denkt Dean, dann wird alles schwarz.  
  
Als Dean zu sich kommt, sieht er als erstes einen riesigen Sternenhimmel über sich. Mühsam wälzt er sich auf den Rücken, liegt halb von seinem Rucksack gestützt auf dem Weg. Seine Klamotten sind auf einer Seite vollkommen durchweicht vom feuchten Boden und seine Hüftverletzung hat wieder dieses dumpfe Pochen, das immer kommt, wenn er die Stelle nicht warm genug hält.  
  
Mühsam schleppt er sich zurück zur Hütte, durch die Tür. Es dauert viel zu lange bis das Feuer wirklich brennt und am liebsten würde er in das langsam auflodernde Kaminfeuer hineinkriechen so kalt ist ihm, bis auf die Knochen.  
  
Was für eine Scheiße. Er hat das nicht verdient. Oder vielleicht doch?  
  
Mit einem Seufzer greift er nach dem Whisky, stellt ihn dann wieder zurück und legt sich stattdessen auf eine Decke vor den Kamin.

  
  
_Is that a saviour outside my window?_  
_Or is that a reflection of me?_  
  


 

 

 

  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
[Jensen singt "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" mit Jason Manns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAU9dVb_8dE)  
  
[“Have yourself a merry little christmas”-Szene mit den Winchesters.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mnOYFKsa7I)  
Sams Blick und das was er nicht sagt, erwischen mich jedes Mal. Diese Folge habe ich wohl am öftesten von allen gesehen.    
  
[Wunderschönes Fan-Video zum Thema „Home“!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds8aA0THGqo)  
  



	3. Next - The Shadowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wird es einen dritten "Geist" geben? Und wenn ja,

 

 

 

 

*  
  
  
  
  
Triggerwarnung: Suizidale Tendenzen  
  
  
  


 

  
~ *  ~ The End ~ * ~

  
  
  
  
1\. Song: Shadowman by K’s Choice  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li1GyYM5XaU>  
Lyrics: <https://genius.com/Ks-choice-shadowman-lyrics>  
  
2\. Song: Kashmir by Led Zeppelin  
Lyrics: <https://genius.com/Led-zeppelin-kashmir-lyrics>  
  
3\. Song: London Grammar – The Big Picture  
Lyrics: <https://genius.com/12162694>  
  
  
  
  


  
**Kapitel 3:**  
**Next – The Shadowman**

  
  


 _if you're coming down to rescue me_

 

 

 

  
  
Whitefish, Montana – 24. Dezember 2023  


 

  
_Any time tomorrow_  
_I will try to do what's right_  
_Making sense of all I can_

  
  
Hart. Kalt. Hell. Dean schlägt die Augen auf und versteht nicht wo er ist. Als sein Blick nach links wandert, sieht er die Feuerstelle. Trotz des unbequemen Holzbodens hat er so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich wegen des langen Marsches.  
  
Die Decke ist in der Nacht halb von ihm gerutscht und jetzt ist ihm bitterlich kalt. Nur seine Füße werden gewärmt vom Sonnenschein, der durch das Fenster fällt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schwingt er sich auf die Beine. Ein Rückenmuskel verkrampft sich bei jeder Bewegung und er versucht ihn gegen den Schmerz zu dehnen. Er ist wirklich zu alt für Nächte auf dem Fußboden.  
  
Er späht nach draußen. Nein, Garth alter Pick-up ist nicht zu sehen. Er hat es auch nicht wirklich erwartet. War halt wieder einer dieser verfickten realistischen Träume. Scheiß Geister.  
  
Er reckt sich und sein Rücken knackt. Vielleicht wird ihm eine warme Dusche helfen. Auf dem Weg in die kleine Badezimmerecke reißt er sich mit einem Ächzen das Hemd hinunter, schlüpft aus der Jeans und lässt sie mitsamt der Boxershorts zu Boden fallen. Er steigt in die viel zu kleine Duschwanne in der Ecke, in der sich jedes Mal den Ellbogen an den Amaturen stößt.  
  
Das Wasser ist mal wieder nur knapp lauwarm und eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf seiner Brust aus. Die verflixte Sonne scheint zwar schon wieder, aber heute nacht sind die Temperaturen rapide gesunken und es ist verdammt kühl in der Hütte.  
  
Eigentlich hätte er schon längst den Boiler reparieren müssen, aber er hat nicht die Energie dafür gefunden runter nach Whitefish zu fahren, um im Eisenwarenladen ein neues Thermostat zu bestellen.  
  
Er angelt durch den Duschvorhang nach einer schwarzen Plastikflasche, drückt sich ganz wenig von dem Duschgel auf die Hand und schäumt es auf. Das Zeug hat Sam gehört und riecht so edel fancy nach Zedern und Tabak und irgendwas super Geheimnisvollen. Eigentlich ganz gut, eigentlich sogar sehr gut. Vor allem weil es ihn an Sam erinnert. Er weiß nicht, wo sein Bruder dieses Duschgel gekauft hat, jedenfalls nicht im Tankstellenshop. Also, nimmt er immer nur ganz wenig davon, damit es noch ein bißchen reicht, das bißchen Sam.  
  
Dean fährt über die zwei wulstigen Narben auf seiner Brust. Er hat sie seitdem er vierundzwanzig ist. Damals hat er alleine gejagt. Mit Dad oder Sam hätte der Geist dieses dämlichen Farmers ihn sicherlich nicht mit der Mistgabel erwischt.    
  
Die Narbe an seiner linken Seite, knapp neben dem Bauchnabel, trägt er dagegen seit Jahren mit Stolz. Seine zweite Jagd mit Dad. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihm damals mit gerade mal zwölf das Leben gerettet, denn der Werwolf hatte seine Klauen schon durch die erste Lage Stoff von Dads Jacke gefetzt.  
  
Nur die Narben an seinem Unterarm, die sichtbare und die unsichtbare, an die denkt er nicht. Niemals. Sofern es sich vermeiden lässt. Und das ist nie.  
  
Seufzend streicht er über das letzte was ihm von Cas geblieben ist. Dann über die viel zu glatte, unscheinbare Haut, an der das Kainsmal geprangt hatt Er wäscht den restlichen Schaum ab, der grau im Abfluss verschwindet.  
  
So gut es geht reibt er sich die Haare trocken - Sam würde jetzt lachen, so wild wie sie vom Kopf abstehen - und schlüpft noch halbnass in seine Klamotten von gestern.  
  
Barfuss schlurft er über die kühlen Holzdielen hinüber zur Küchenzeile. Nur zwei Tropfen fallen aus der Kanne und mit einem grimmigen Stöhnen setzt er sich einen neuen Kaffee auf. Er darf auf gar, gar keinen Fall einschlafen heute Nacht.  


  
_And any time tomorrow_  
_The sun will cease to shine_  
_There's a shadowman who told me so_

  
Die letzten beiden Nächte waren ein sehr dunkles Panoptikum. So krasse Scheiße hatte er sonst nie geträumt und das sollte was heißen bei seinem Leben. Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, vermisst er sie. Es war schrecklich schön all die Menschen und ... Anderen aus seiner Vergangenheit wiederzusehen, aber ... Nein, besser er schläft heute nacht nicht.  
  
Inzwischen hat er das Prinzip gecheckt. Er hat an irgendeinem Weihnachten vor ein paar Jahren mit Sam im Bunker mal so einen Film gesehen, der nach irgendeinem historischen Buch gedreht worden war. Anscheinend liefen seine Träume seit Neuestem auf Copycat-Modus.  
  
Sam hätte bestimmt gewußt, wie das Buch hieß, aber er kam nicht mal auf den Namen des Films, wusste nur das Jim Carrey mitgespielt hatte. Wenn er Internet hätte, könnte er nachsehen, Recherche betreiben, was sich sein Unterbewußtsein für ihn heute nacht wohl ausgedacht hatte.  
  
Es war irgendwie um Zeiten gegangen, aber ... er konnte sich nur bruchstückhaft erinnern. Entweder war er zu betrunken oder zu müde gewesen, um den Film wirklich aufmerksam zu sehen.  
  
Aber es war auch egal. Es würde heute nacht nicht passieren, denn er würde einfach nicht schlafen und so könnte der dritte Geist ihn auch nicht heimsuchen, ihm lauter beschissenes Zeug aus seinem Leben zeigen, nur um dann sang- und klanglos zu verschwinden und ihn wieder allein zurück zu lassen.  
  
Ziel des Ganzen schien nur zu sein ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und ein bißchen hatten sie das auch geschafft, aber eben auch etwas anderes: ihm war klar, daß es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.  


  
_Oh here's the sun again_  
_Isn't it appealing to recline_  
_Get blinded and to go into the light again_

  
Dean starrt hinaus in den Sonnenschein aus der Hölle. ,Warum warte ich eigentlich auf den Tod, verdammte Scheiße?´ Der Gedanke ist impulsiv und gefährlich und viel zu wahr.  
  
Er nimmt einen Schluck vom noch viel zu heißen Kaffee, der durch seine Speiseröhre tief bis in seinen Magen brennt. ,Ich bin doch sonst so praktisch veranlagt.`  
  
Ein Plan nimmt in ihm Gestalt an. Er wird sich heute abend auf den Weg nach Whitefish machen und die „Heilige Nacht“ mit den anderen armen Seelen in der Kirche von Bier und Whisky verbringen, im „Heart of Gold“ und dann ...  


  
_Any time tomorrow I will lie and say I'm fine_  
_I'll say yes when I mean no_

  
“Merry Christmas, Dean!” Crystal, die blondierte Bedienung hinter dem Tresen sieht ihn aufmerksam an, als sie ungefragt das Glas mit dem doppelten Whisky vor ihm abstellt.  
  
Crystal ist wohl von den ganzen Leuten hier in Whitefish noch am ehesten der Mensch, dem er vertraut. Das Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwirft, wenn er die Bar betritt, liegt immer genau zwischen mütterlich und flirtend. Er schätzt ihr Alter auf irgendwo Mitte fünfzig -  dem Alter, in dem Ellen gestorben war - auch wenn sie versucht es zu vertuschen. Damals war Ellen ihm alt vorgekommen, aber nun ist er selbst jenseits der vierzig.  
  
Am Anfang hatte Crystal ihm tatsächlich mehrfach ihre Telefonnummer mit den Whiskys hinüber geschoben. An einem Abend hatte er ihr nach dem fünften Bier und dem siebten Whisky gesagt, daß er kein guter Mann sei, zuviel dunkel in seinem Leben, daß irgendwann immer auf die Menschen in seiner Nähe abfärbe, zuviele Abgründe, in die unweigerlich jeder und jede um ihn herum falle.  
  
Mit einem schiefen Lächeln hatte sie ihn von oben bis unten taxiert und ihm dann lange in die Augen gesehen: „Dean Winchester, auch wenn ich dich erst seit ein paar Monaten kenne! Eines habe ich schon gewußt, als du das erste Mal hier zur Tür reingestiefelt bist: You are a righteous man. Du bist ein guter Mensch!”  
  
Dean hatten diese Worte zusammenzucken lassen, hatte es dann schnell als Schulterzucken getarnt.  
  
Dennoch beschränkt sie sich seit diesem Abend beschränkt nun darauf einfach nur ab und zu Deans Hand zu tätscheln, wenn sie ihm einen neuen Whisky hinstellt.  


  
_Used to know it all by heart_  
_But a shadowman inside has let it go_

  
Aber an diesem Abend überlegt er zum ersten Mal, ob er nicht vielleicht doch .... Wenn schon Schluß sein soll, dann war „Last-night-on-earth“-Sex doch immerhin ein kleiner Lichtblick in diesen letzten Stunden seines beschissenen Daseins.  
  
In einer Ecke hat es sich eine Gruppe besoffener Skifahrer gemütlich gemacht. Normalerweise kommen die Touris nicht in diese heruntergekommene Kneipe, aber heute hat wohl nicht so viel anderes auf. Wenn er den Akzent richtig deutet, dann sind sie wohl über die nahe Grenze von Kanada nach Whitefish gekommen. Gerade haut einer der Betrunkenen einem anderen so hart auf den Rücken, daß sich dieser sein Bier über sein Eishockey-Sweatshirt gießt.    
  
Er wendet seinen Blick zurück zu Crystal, bedenkt sie, die heute in einem Pailettenoberteil festlich golden glitzert und funkelt, mit einem extra langen Blick. Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf schickt er ein kleines Blitzen unter seinen langen Wimpern zu ihr über die Theke, beißt sich dabei wie unbewußt dezent auf seine Unterlippe. Es ist wie Fahrrad fahren ...  
  
Überrascht lächelt sie zurück mit einem kleinen Zwinkern am Ende. Auch sie beherrscht dieses Spiel. Ein Hauch warme Zufriedenheit macht es sich in ihm gemütlich. Scheint doch noch zu wirken, der alte Dean-Winchester-Charme.  
  
Die einzigen anderen Stammgäste sind Ted und Wally. Dean nickt den zwei älteren Typen zu, die immer Arbeiterklamotten anhaben, auch heute am Heilig Abend. Auch wenn er es nie überprüft hat, ist Dean sich sicher, daß die beiden immer hier sind im „Heart of Gold“, nur zum Schlafen in ihr eigentliches Zuhause gehen.  
  
Sie sind weniger Stammgäste, sondern haben fast den Status von Einrichtungsgegenstände erreicht. Die beiden sind immer zusammen da und insgeheim hat Dean die Vermutung, daß die beiden ein Paar sind. Er hat sich nie getraut Crystal nach dieser Art von Klatsch und Tratsch zu fragen und vielleicht wissen es Ted und Wally nicht einmal selbst.  
  
Als Crystal ihm um Mitternacht das fünfte Bier hinstellt, sieht sie ihn nicht mehr flirtend an. „Wirklich alles okay, Dean?“  
  
Er mag die Sorge in ihren Augen nicht, denn sie ist viel zu berechtigt. Aber was soll er sagen: „Nein, verfickte Scheiße. Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Alle sind tot und ich sitze hier unnütz herum und überlege mit welcher Methode ich mich heute Nacht am besten ebenfalls aus der Welt schaffe.“  
  
Sie trocknet sich an einem Geschirrspülhandtuch die Finger ab und legt ihre Hand auf seine. Kurz zuckt er zusammen, dann genießt Dean die Berührung. „Danke, Crystal. Es ist nur ...“ – „Dieser Tag?“ Er nickt, dankbar für den einfachen Ausweg. Er zieht seine Hand nicht weg, genießt die Wärme, die von ihrer Haut in seine strömt. Jetzt wäre der Moment ...  
  
„Hast du noch einen Whisky für mich, Darling?“ – „... Natürlich. Geht auf’s Haus.“  
  
Zwei Stunden später wankt Dean schließlich hinaus auf den Parkplatz - alleine. Er tastet sich am rauhen Bretterbeschlag der Bar entlang bis zum Impala. Draußen leuchten die Sterne so klar, daß er nur den Arm ausstrecken müsste um eine der weißen, kleinen Laternen vom Himmel zu pflücken.      
  
Mit einer Flasche Whisky, die er Crystal noch abgequatscht hat, schmeißt er sich auf die Rückbank. Es ist eisig kalt im Inneren und sein Atem windet sich wie weiße Drachen durch den Innenraum. Die Temperaturen müssen in den letzten Stunden tief unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken sein. Na, also. Das sollte doch eigentlich reichen.  
  
Schade, daß er so betrunken ist, daß er mit dem Auto nicht mehr runter zum Fluß fahren kann. Dort wäre es schöner .... Nicht, daß es wirklich einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn er einen Autounfall hätte. Aber er möchte nicht aus Versehen noch jemand anfahren.  
  
Also wird er es hier machen. Sich bewußtlos trinken und den Rest würde die Kälte regeln. Er setzt die eckige Flasche an. Die goldene Flüssigkeit schmeckt ganz entfernt nach Whisky, vor allem aber süß und fruchtig. Apfelsaft. Kurz ist er mega angepisst, dann überfällt ihn ein Lachflash. Sein Leben ist echt erbärmlich. Er schafft es nicht mal sich zu Tode zu saufen.  
  
Ein Auto fährt vom Parkplatz und die Scheinwerfer leuchten für einen Augenblick in den Impala, auf die Türverkleidung.  
  
S.W.  
  
D.W.  
  
Die eingeritzten Buchstaben schneiden ihn tief, tief, tief ins Herz. Er hebt die Flasche mit dem Apfelsaft: „Merry Christmas, Sammy!“  


  
_You came to me anew …_

  
Sein großer, kleiner Sasquatsch-Nerd-Bruder. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm ist so intensiv, daß die Haut an seinen Armen kribbelt. „Bear Hug“ hatte er die Umarmungen mit Sam insgeheim immer genannt. Es gab als sie älter geworden waren, nicht mehr so viele, aber wenn dann war es wie in Sam versinken. Nur sie beide und sie beide gegen die Welt.  
  
Und dann läuft auf einmal das Wasserwerk in seinem Inneren an und er ist zu betrunken und fertig um es abzustellen, fährt sich mit dem Jackenärmel über die Augen und die Nase. Weinen kann so eklig und nervig sein, gar nicht so wie in den Filmen, in denen das immer so hübsch herzergreifend und melodramatisch aussieht.  
  
Seine Augen brennen. Schleim läuft ihm aus der Nase und hinten im Rachen hinunter. Seine Schultern zucken unkontrollierbar mit jedem Schluchzen. Immerhin wird ihm davon wieder ein wenig warm, auch wenn das ja eigentlich nicht der Plan war.    
  
Langsam beruhigt sich sein Atem wieder. Das Rumgeheule hat ihn müde gemacht und seine Glieder fühlen sich unnütz und schwer an. Er sollte dennoch nicht einschlafen, denn dann käme bestimmt wieder so ein sadistischer Geist im Gewand eines für ihn total wichtigen Menschen daher gelaufen und das muss jetzt echt nicht sein, wenn er doch eh mit allem abgeschlossen hat.  
  
Einfach langsam wegdämmern. Aber eben nicht schlafen.  
  
Mit jeder Minute verfliegt ein wenig mehr von der Wärme, die er in der Bar getankt hat. Die Kälte greift mit eisigen Fingern unter seine Jacke, dann unter sein Flanellhemd, berührt seine Haut und seine Zähne beginnen zu klappern. Aus seinem kondensierten Atem wachsen Eisblumen an den Fensterscheiben und verdecken den Sternenhimmel.  
  
Er müsste jetzt nur die Zündung betätigen und ... Oder einfach in die Hütte zurück fahren, aber ...  
  
Seine Gedanken werden langsamer, dumpfer und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, die er nicht in Zeit beziffern kann, ist es schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm.  


  
_Any time tomorrow a part of me will die_  
_And a new one will be born_

  
Auf einmal ändert sich die Atmosphäre im Wageninneren. Ein Gefühl, das seine Haut knistern lässt und ihm die Härchen auf dem rechten Arm aufstellt wie kleine Sonden.  
  
Er hat es hunderte Male gespürt und trotz seiner Benommenheit schlägt sein Jägerinstinkt an, lässt wie auf Autopilot eine Checkliste in ihm ablaufen.  
  
Waffen? Im Kofferraum. Fuck. Das einzige aus Eisen ist Babys Autoschlüssel.  
  
Welches Monster? Ein weiterer Geist? Nein, anders. Jemand, etwas ist in seinem persönlichen Freiraum bei ihm auf dem Rücksitz. Er fühlt es unter seiner Schädelplatte, an seiner ganzen rechten Seite.  
  
Gefahr oder falscher Alarm? Er lässt seine Sinne die kalte Dunkelheit neben ihm sondieren, aber – da ist nichts, niemand. Doch sein innerer Radar blinkt und fiept weiter.  
  
Also, Gefahr! Aber da ist wirklich nichts.  
  
Freund oder Feind? ... Das Signal ist nicht aggressiv.  
  
Freund? Die Situation ist beunruhigend, aber gleichzeitig breitet sich zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr ein seltsamer Friede aus.  
  
„Angels are watching over you!”, hört er in sich. Der Satz kommt unvermittelt, wie aus dem Nichts, aber es ist als würde er ihm ein Puzzleteil in die Hand drücken.  
  
„Cas...?“  


  
_… or was it me who came to you_  
_Shadowman_

  
Da ist niemand, aber er kann ihn fühlen. Die elektrisierende Spannung in der Luft, da Cas mal wieder viel zu nah an ihm dran steht, in seinen persönlichen Freiraum dringt als gehöre Dean ihm. Und er hat immer behauptet, daß er es nicht mochte, aber – das war eine Lüge.  
  
Und jetzt ist diese plötzliche, geheimnisvolle Nähe zu Cas atemberaubend. „Cas?“ Er will ihn soviel fragen, was damals los war, wo er jetzt ist, aber es geht nicht um Fakten.  
  
Dean fühlt sich in die Nähe, die warm an seiner Seite pulsiert. Er kann fast Cas Atem an seinem Hals spüren, Cas intensives, blaues Starren. Warum hat er diesem sinnlichen Eindringen nie nachgegeben? Es hatte so viele Momente zwischen ihnen gegegeben, in denen es nur um ein minimales Zeichen gegangen wäre, ein Vorbeugen, eine kleine Berührung ...  


  
_Doesn't it make you sad_  
_to see so much love denied?_  
_See nothing but a shadowman inside_

  
Die Nähe reißt an den alten Wunden wie ein hungriges Tier und der ruhige Moment wandelt sich in ein aufreibendes Gedankenkarussel und Dean endet im Loop: Lebt er noch? // Wenn ja, warum meldet er sich nicht? // Wenn nein, wie ist er gestorben? // Warum? // Wofür? // Warum konnte ich ihm nicht helfen? // Warum, verdammt, konnte ich niemandem helfen? // Sie sind alle tot. // Warumhabeausgerechnetichüberlebt?  


  
_Any time tomorrow_  
_I'll get sick of asking why_  
_Sick of all the darkness I have worn_

  
Er fasst über die Rückenlehne und dreht den Zündschlüssel ein Stück. Das Radio erwacht zum Leben und ein Knabenchor quietscht in den höchsten Tönen „Silent Night“ durch das Wageninnere. Schnell drückt er die Kassette in das Deck und lässt sich zu Led Zepplin’s Kashmir zurück gegen die hintere Tür sinken.  
  
  


  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAvn73dKZL4>  
  
  
_Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face_  
_Stars fill my dream_  
_I'm a traveler of both time and space_  
_To be where I have been_

  
Er muss wohl doch weggenickt sein. Mit umnebeltem Verstand reißt es ihn hoch und schon wieder schlägt sein Jägerinstinkt an. Etwas stimmt nicht – schon wieder nicht und es beginnt ihn echt anzukotzen. Er hat abgeschlossen mit seinem Jäger sein.  
  
Behutsam richtet er sich auf, scannt durch die schlagartig einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen seine Umgebung.  
  
Vorne. Vorne auf dem Fahrersitz sitzt eine dunkle Gestalt. Er greift nach dem Silbermesser in seinem Stiefelschaft.  
  
„Das wird nichts helfen, Dean!“, sagt die Gestalt unter ihrer großen schwarzen Kapuze ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie hört sich ein bißchen gruselig verzerrt an, aber nicht böse.  
  
„Son of bitch. Könnt ihr mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen, ihr verfluchten Geister?“ Er versucht mehr von dem Wesen zu erkennen.  
  
„Hab keine Angst, Dean!“ Die Stimme ist so verhüllt wie die Gestalt vor ihm, dunkel, ihm fremd und dennoch vertraut zu gleich.  
  
Er öffnet die hintere Tür und fällt halb aus dem Wagen, landet mit dem Knie in einer Pfütze, als er versucht hinauszuklettern. Mit Mühe kriegt er die Beifahrertür auf, lässt sich erschöpft von der Aktion auf den Sitz neben die Erscheinung fallen und fährt genervt über den nassen Jeansstoff. „Ja, das sagt ihr alle und dann zeigt ihr mir eine Spätvorstellung von „Deans little shop of emotional horrors“. Nein, danke!“  
  
Dean zieht gerade die Beifahrertür gegen die Kälte ins Schloß, als die dunkle Gestalt mit den Fingern schnippst und im nächsten Augenblick rasen sie durch eine Art dunklen Korridor, gelbe Striche schiessen unter ihnen vorbei, grelle Lichtkegel brennen weiße Löcher in die Dunkelheit. Sie fahren so schnell, daß die Schilder und Lichter wie mit Enterprise-Warp-Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei schießen und er wird wie in diesen grauenvollen Flugzeugen beim take-off in den Beifahrersitz gepresst.  
  
Er blickt hinüber zu der Gestalt, erkennt aber nur eine schwarze Kutte mit einer langen, komplett ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze. Das Wesen hat nur eine Hand am Lenkrad und kurz sieht er aus wie ... aber das kann nicht sein. Oder?  
  
Dann halluziniert er auf einmal eine Sense in ihre Hand. „Death?!” Es klingt fast hoffnungsvoll. „Hör mal, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich nicht töten, aber ...  
  
„Ich bin nicht Death, Dean!“  
  
Dean holt Luft für den nächsten Namen. Er weiß schon bevor er ihn sagt, daß es nicht stimmt, es sich nicht nach ihm anfühlt, nicht so wie zuvor, aber er hofft trotzdem, daß ... „Cas?“  
  
„Nein, mein Sohn. Es tut mir leid.“ Die körperlose Stimme hört sich ... traurig an?  
  
Nachdem der Kuttenmann nicht weiterspricht, flüchtet sich Dean in willkommene, aufflammende Wut. „Hast du jetzt auch vor mir meine schlimmsten Verfehlungen zu zeigen?“ - „Das kommt darauf an ...“  
  
Die Stimme des mysteriösen Mannes hört sich viel zu gelassen an. „Worauf denn? Ihr beschissenen Geister mit euren verfickten geheimnisvollen Andeut ...“ – „Auf dich, Dean!“  


  
_All will be revealed_

  
Er sollte einfach kurzen Prozess machen und der Gestalt die Kapuze herunter ziehen. Diese dämlichen Traummonster in freundlichen Hüllen, die so tun, als ob sie etwas wüssten, daß er nicht begreift, obwohl es anscheinend für alle anderen super offensichtlich ist.  
  
Er holt lautlos dreimal tief Luft. „Wo sind wir?" – „Die Frage ist weniger wo, Dean, als vielmehr wann."  
  
Er steht in einem Zimmer, draußen ist es dunkel. In dem Spiegel über der Kommode sieht er sich selbst und hinter ihm diese seltsame, dunkle Gestalt, die echt sehr aussieht wie das Klischeebild des Todes in Büchern – nur eben ohne Sense. Der echte Tod hätte sich niemals so in Sack und Asche gekleidet.  
  
Hinter der Gestalt hängt ein rot-weiß-schwarzes Poster. Led Zepplin’s Mothership. Er hebt eine Augenbraue.  
Auf einmal wird vor dem Zimmer Tumult laut. Ein junger Typ stürmt rückwärts mit einer Reisetasche in der Hand in das Zimmer, während er in den Flur hinaus brüllt: „Ich bin nun wirklich alt genug solche Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen."  
  
„Aber doch nicht solche.", schallt die Stimme einer Frau zu ihnen hinein.  
  
Nein-Nein-Nein. Nein!!!  
  
Der junge Mann wendet Dean und dem „Tod“, wie er die Gestalt trotz der uneleganten Aufmachung getauft hat, immer noch den Rücken zu, aber er hat die Jacke längst erkannt. Sein alter olivgrüner Parka. Er liegt perfekt an den breiten Schultern an. Mit hektischen Bewegungen schmeißt der Mann Klamotten in die Reisetasche.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann..." Die Stimme kommt näher und Dean bereitet sich auf einen emotionalen Aufprall aus einem Kilometer Höhe vor.  
  
„Brauch ich gar nicht mehr wieder zu kommen, oder was?" Etwas klappert metallisch, dann hört Dean wie ein Reißverschluss zugezogen wird.    
  
Eine Frau in einem langen T-Shirtkkleid stürzt ins Zimmer. Ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare sind durchzogen von weißen Strähnen, aber sie ist immer noch so schön wie damals, energiegeladen und trotz ihrer Aufgewühltheit wirkt sie wie ein Fels in der Brandung. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Ben! Du weißt, daß ich immer für dich da bin.“  
  
Der Mann vor Dean dreht sich zu seiner Mutter. Der Anblick im Profil ist wie ein harter Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Oder vielmehr wie ein Blick in den Spiegel. Er sieht ihm so verdammt ähnlich. So sah er mit Mitte zwanzig aus. Ben wirkt mehr wie sein jüngerer Bruder als Sam.  
  
Ben lässt die Tasche in seiner Hand sinken. „Ja, weiß ich, Mum!“ Lisa streicht Ben über die Haare und küsst ihren Sohn auf den Kopf. Ben lässt es geschehen, sieht auf einmal sehr viel jünger aus.  
  
Sein Herz hat Sehnsucht nach ihr, nach ihnen. Ben, der ihm so verdammt ähnlich sieht – nur mit braunen Augen und ein wenig kleiner von der Statur her. Aber er ist ja auch erst neunzehn, zwanzig?  
  
Mit zitternden Knien dreht Dean sich zu der dunklen Gestalt. „Können sie mich sehen?“ – „Nein. Das wäre keine gute Idee. ... Möchtest du das denn gerne?“, fragt der „Tod“ weiter.  
  
Dean nickt, schüttelt den Kopf, nickt, dann muss er sich mit der Hand an der Kommode neben ihm abstützen. Sein Blickfeld wird pulsartig hell und dunkel, Lisa und Ben zu verschwommenen, dann wieder klareren Schatten. Er fühlt sich als würde er ohnmächtig.  


  
_Talk and song from tongues of lilting grace_  
_Whose sounds caress my ear_  
_But not a word I heard could I relate_  
_The story was quite clear_

  
„Ich möchte einfach nicht, daß du dich unnötig in Gefahr bringst.“, sagt Lisa gerade. „Aber bei Dean war es okay, ja?“  
  
Ist das Wehmut, die er in Lisas Gesicht sieht? Er weiß nicht, ob er es sich wirklich wünscht. Aber es ist auf eine böse Art schön, daß sich noch jemand an ihn erinnert, ihn jemand vermisst.  
  
„Warum wissen sie auf einmal wieder über Jäger und ... mich Bescheid?“, ächzt er, versucht die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, Dean, aber ... anscheinend sind durch Armageddon einige der übernatürlichen Zauber revidiert worden.“ – „Aber es gibt doch noch Vampire und Hexen und ... die ganzen Biester?“ – „Es scheint so, als würde es nur die Magie betreffen, die Engel verwend...et haben.“  
  
Eine Hand reicht nicht mehr, um sich aufrecht zu halten. „Bedeutet das, daß die Engel ... nicht mehr ... sind?“ – „Das weiß niemand, Dean.“  
  
Die Wucht der Information zwingt ihn fast in die Knie. Er stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf der Kommode ab, vor ihm ein Spiegel. Er sieht die dunkle Gestalt hinter sich, sich selbst, als wäre er selbst Teil der Zukunft, gebeugt und abgehalftert. Aber er weiß es besser. So sieht er schon seit Monaten aus. Er hat nur aufgehört in Spiegel zu gucken.  
  
Hinter ihm streiten sich Ben und Lisa lautstark weiter. „Er wurde von seinem Vater so erzogen, Ben, gedrillt wie in der Army. Dean hat gejagt wie andere in die Schule gehen.“, schreit Lisa gerade und ihre Augen blitzen. „Du hast das nie gelernt.“  
  
Dean nickt zustimmend. Wie kann Ben nur glauben, daß er dieses Scheiß-Jägerleben einfach so aus dem Nichts heraus meistern kann?  
  
„Was glaubst du denn, warum Dean damals bei uns war? Weil in seinem Leben einfach so viel Scheiße passiert ist, Ben. Deswegen war er hier, vollkommen am Ende. Er war damals so gut wie innerlich tot.“  
  
Dean will ihr wiedersprechen, aber eigentlich hat sie recht. Er folgt den beiden hinaus in den Flur zur Treppe.  
  
„Ben.“ Lisa hält sich am Treppengeländer fest wie eine Ertrinkende. „Ich finde es wirklich toll, daß du helfen willst, aber ... es ist zu gefährlich. Wir können doch auch hier die „Betroffenen“ weiter unterstützen.“ – „Aber das bekämpft doch nicht die Ursache.“ Lisa knetet ihre Hände im Schoß, ein untrügliches Zeichen, obwohl der Rest von ihr ruhig wirkt.  
  
„Ich werde herausbekommen, was mit Dean passiert ist, Mum.“ Heiße Scham zuckt durch Dean. Verdammt. „Und was damals passiert ist, was dieser angebliche Terroranschlag wirklich ist. Und wie man es bekämpfen kann.“  
  
Lisa steigt die letzten Stufen hinab und legt Ben beide Hände auf die Schultern, aber er weicht ihrem Blick aus. „Das ist wirklich sehr ... mutig, Ben, aber schau doch wie es für Dean geendet hat, dieses Leben. Erfroren am Heilig Abend auf irgendeinem Parkplatz im Nirgendwo. Ganz allein!“  
  
Jetzt laufen Lisa doch Tränen herunter und Ben beißt sich auf die Lippen. „Wahrscheinlich war er betrunken, das ganze ein Unfall. Das haben die von der Polizei doch gesagt.“  
  
Was redeten die denn für einen Blödsinn? Sie konnten doch gar nicht wissen, daß er ... Aber das hier war die Zukunft, also ...  
  
„Aber die wussten dort ja gar nicht wirklich wer Dean war, Mum. Nicht so wie wir.“ – „Aber wir haben doch auch jahrelang nichts von ihm gehört.“  Lisa verbirgt ihr Gesicht in den Händen und sieht auf einmal sehr alt aus. Sie streicht sich müde über die Augen. „Mein Punkt ist: das Jägerleben ist kompliziert und hart und unmenschlich. Niemand kann soetwas aushalten.“  
  
Dean nickt, hält inne, als es ihm bewußt wird.    
  
„Aber Sam ist doch wieder gekommen und Dean hat sich wieder gefangen.“ Irgendwie ist er stolz auf Ben, wie er da steht und relativ ruhig seinen Standpunkt vertritt.  
  
Lisa schüttelt den Kopf. „Nur um sich in die nächste Katastrophe zu stürzen.“ – „Aber er, sie beide haben den Menschen geholfen! Und das ist es doch, was wir brauchen. Das hast du nach dieser Katastrophe vor eineinhalb Jahren die ganze Zeit gesagt. Du glaubst doch auch nicht an einen Terroranschlag und ... “  
  
Wenn die Katastrophe eineinhalb Jahre her war, dann musste es jetzt Frühling sein, überlegt Dean. Der „Tod“ hat ihn 2-3 Monate in die Zukunft befördert und irgendwie auch in die Vergangenheit, den der Streit vor ihm erinnert ihn an Sam und Dad, als sein Bruder nach Stanford abgehau... aufgebrochen ist. Auch wenn der Grund für den Streit hier genau umgedreht ist.  


  
_Ooh, baby, I been flying_  
_No yeah, mama, there ain't no denying_

  
Aber so wie Sam damals, scheint Ben zu gewinnen. Seine Hand legt sich auf die Klinke der Haustür.  
  
„Nein, Mister.“ Dean stürmt an Lisa vorbei. „Das kannst du mal schön knicken.“ Er packt Ben an der Schulter, der nicht das Geringste von Dean und seinem emotionalen Ausbruch mitbekommt.  
  
„Bye, Mom. Ich melde mich jeden Abend um 22 Uhr, versprochen!“  
  
„Lisaaaa, verdammt!“, brüllt Dean. „Das kannst du doch nicht zulassen.“ Keiner reagiert.  


  
_As I scan this wasted land_  
_Trying to find, trying to find, where I've been_

  
Stattdessen schließt Lisa ihren – ihrer beider – Sohn in die Arme. „Und wehe, du meldest dich nicht. Dann komme ich persönlich hinter dir hergefahren und versohle dir den Hintern.“ Sie lacht und weint gleichzeitig. „Und melde dich bei Garth, wenn du Probleme hast, hörst du? Falscher Stolz ist hier echt nicht angebracht. Und wenn du Geld brauchst ...“ – „Ich weiß, Mum.“  
  
Bens Blick wird nun doch traurig und er spielt mit etwas in seiner Hand – ein Dean sehr wohl bekannter Schlüssel. Die Polizei hat anscheinend Lisas Adresse in seiner Brieftasche gefunden. „Er hätte gewollt, daß ich weiter mache, das ich das family business weiter führe.“  


  
_Oh, pilot of the storm who leaves no trace_  
_Like thoughts inside a dream_  
_Here is the path that led me to that place_

  
„Du glaubst, daß ich das für dich gewollt hätte???“ Dean versucht Ben noch einmal an der Schulter zu packen, aber greift wieder nur Luft und Ben öffnet die Haustür.    
  
Draußen singt eine Amsel in der Abenddämmerung. Lisa bleibt in der offenen Haustür stehen, während Ben seine Tasche mit Schwung in den Kofferraum des Impalas schmeißt, so als hätte er das schon tausendmal gemacht.  
  
Mit Erleichterung sieht Dean, daß noch alle Waffen da sind und auch die aufgesprayte Devil’s Trap noch intakt ist.  


  
_When I'm on, when I'm on my way, yeah_  
_When I see, when I see the way, you stay-yeah_

  
Ben öffnet die Fahrertür und wirft sich in den Sitz. Klein wirkt er hinter dem Lenkrad, so als müsste er noch in Baby hinein wachsen. Er dreht den Zündschlüssel und das vertraute Brummen des Motors treibt Dean die Tränen in die Augen, was vollkommen albern ist, denn er hat es doch vor ein paar Stunden erst gehört.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Aufröhren (Weniger Gas, Ben!) und einem Quietschen (Die Bremsen sind stark eingestellt. Immer nur ganz sanft drauf treten!) fährt Ben die Auffahrt hinunter und auf die Straße – ein letztes Winken zu Lisa, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dasteht, dann ist ihr Sohn verschwunden.  
  
Als die Rücklichter um die nächste Ecke fahren, lässt sich Lisa schwer auf die letzten Treppenstufen fallen.  
  
„Fucking Hell! Wie konnte das nur alles so schief gehen ...“  Fassungslos starrt Dean auf die leere Straße, auf die Stelle, an der der Impala mit Ben verschwunden ist, dann setzt er sich neben Lisa. Er möchte sie immer noch anschreien, warum sie Ben hat gehen lassen und er möchte ihre Hand nehmen.  
  
Auf einmal schiebt sich der Kuttenmann in sein Blickfeld. Den hatte er fast vergessen. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen, Dean!“ – „Fick dich!“  
  
Ohne das er etwas dagegen tun kann, löst sich Lisa, die Einfahrt und das Haus auf. Er wartet, daß sich etwas bewegt, dreht, Lichter, ein anderes Szenario erscheint, aber da kommt nichts. Alles bleibt dunkel, still und ruhig.  
  
Und dann leuchtet doch ein kleines Licht auf, von einer Kerze. Die Gestalt hält sie in einer Hand. Eine zweite Hand schält sich aus dem Gewand, legt sich auf seine Schulter. Die Geste berührt etwas tief in seinem Inneren, etwas das alt und essentiell ist und Deans Herz wird auf eine so bekannte Weise schwer, die ... aber das kann nicht sein. Oder?  
  
„Warum quält ihr mich so?“ Er will es eigentlich schreien, denn immerhin hört der blöde Geist ihn, aber es kommt klein und mickrig heraus, so als hätte er schon längst aufgegeben.  
  
„Es liegt in deiner Hand, Dean.“ – „Du sadistischer Scheißtyp.“ Er schlägt der Gestalt mit voller Wucht dahin, wo er ihren Kopf vermutet.  
  
Die Gestalt stößt ein Ächzen aus, weicht aber nicht zurück. „Das ... das habe ich wohl verdient.“ – „Du hast noch viel mehr ...“ Dem nächsten Schwinger weicht der Geist geschickt aus. „Was? Was zum Teufel?“, schreit Dean und seine Stimme überschlägt sich. „Was liegt in meiner Hand?“  
  
„Dein Leben.“  
  
  


  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbUMKenn5l8>  
  
  
_Love, what did you do to me?_

  
  
„Mein Leben???“  
  
Auf einmal sind er und der Geist wieder auf dem Parkplatz vor dem „Heart of Gold“, Dean bekommt es in seiner rasenden Wut kaum mit. „Mein beschissenes Leben war von Anfang bis Ende eine einzige verfickte Inszenierung höher Mächte.“  
  
Deans Atem geht schnell und hektisch, weiße Rauchsignale in der kalten Nacht.  „Zwischendurch waren Sammy, Cas und ich mal so naiv zu denken, daß wir es selbst entscheiden könnten, aber ... Man sieht ja wie gut das funktioniert hat.“  
  
Er blickt hoch zu den kalt funkelnden Sternen. „Wie soll ein einzelner Mensch so etwas aushalten? Und trotzdem habe ich getan, was ich konnte.“ Dean fällt auf die Knie. Kleine Steine stechen spitz durch die Jeans in seine Haut. Seine Arme hängen nutzlos an seiner Seit. „Ich habe alles gegeben, alles was ich hatte, selbst mein verdammtes Leben. Und trotzdem versagt.“  
  
Er hebt seine Hände. „Niemand - niemand kann so leben. Es ist nicht fair, hörst du, du Scheiß-Geist.“ Sein Gebrüll spaltet die stille Nacht. „Hörst du mich, Chuck, du feiges Arschloch. Es-ist-nicht-fair. Ich mach da nicht mehr mit.“  


  
_I'm made of many things,_  
_but I'm not what you are made of_

  
„Endlich!” Der Geist hört sich an, als würde er lächeln. Eine zweite Hand erscheint aus den langen Falten der Robe und legt sich an die Kapuze. Mit einer Handbewegung fällt die große Kapuze zurück. Der Mann darunter lächelt wirklich, aber es laufen Tränen über die rauhen Bartstoppeln auf seiner Wange.  


  
_Only you could've hurt me in this perfect way …_

  
„Es tut mir so leid, daß ich dich so erzogen habe, Dean. Wie einen Soldaten. Wie einen Krieger. Ich dachte, es müsste so sein. Begeh nicht den gleichen Fehler.“  
  
Die nächste Hasstirade liegt schon auf Deans Zunge bereit, aber sie zerfällt in seinem Mund, als er in das vertraute Gesicht seines Vaters blickt.  
  
„Es ist Zeit, mein Sohn.“ Die Gestalt seines Vaters beginnt unter dem Stoff zu leuchten. Als sein Vater die Kutte abwirft, ist die Helligkeit kaum zu ertragen, sein ganzer Körper scheint von innen her zu leuchten.  
  
„Ich hoffe du triffst die richtige Entscheidung, Dean - die richtige Entscheidung für dich.“ Der Blick seines Vaters liegt warm auf ihm, dann verwandelt sich die Wärme in einen tanzenden Ball aus Licht und John Winchester schießt in den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel hinauf.  


  
_I might be blind, but you've told me the difference_  
_Between mistakes and what you just meant for me_  
_Don't say you ever loved me_  
_Don't say you ever cared_  
_My darkest friend_

  
Der Nachhall des Lichtes brennt noch in Deans Augen, als er sich langsam den Blick vom Himmel senkt. Er steht alleine auf dem Parkplatz. Vor ihm der Impala. Und es ist Heiligabend.  
  
Er beißt sich mit aller Kraft auf die Lippen bis er Blut schmeckt. Und salziges Wasser. „Als ob ich noch an einen Himmel glauben würde.“  
  
Aber er kann das Lächeln, die Hoffnung, daß es irgendwo vielleicht doch noch etwas gibt, das besser ist als das hier, nicht ganz zurück drängen.  


  
_But I swear that these scars are fine_

  
In dieser Nacht träumt er nicht. Auch nicht in den folgenden Monaten.  
  
Der Sommer schleicht sich langsam den Flathead National Forest nach Whitefish. Die Mücken tanzen aufreizend in der späten Nachmittagssonne, als Dean auf einmal ein Blitz durchzuckt.  
  
Er hält sich am Abwaschbecken fest, seine Hände krallen sich an das Aluminium und ein Teil seiner Finger ist im viel zu heißen Wasser, aber der Schmerz in seinem Kopf ist stärker. Er fällt auf die Knie, die Hände an den Kopf gepresst.  
  
Er sieht wie in einem flickernden Film: Ein Feldweg in der Abendsonne. Verrostetes Windrad. Grau verwitterte, zusammengesunkene Scheune. Kreuzung zweier Feldwege.    
  
Als der Schmerz mit den Bildern verebbt, weiß er genau wohin er muss.  
  
  


  
**~  *  ~**

  
  
  
  
Lebanon, Kansas – 04. Juli 2024  
  
Die Fahrt hat mit drei Raststopps 22 Stunden gedauert. Um Mitternacht musste er auf der Höhe des Yellowstone National Parks einmal kurz ranfahren, da er im Sekundenschlaf beinahe in einen wild hupenden LKW hinein gefahren wäre.  
  
Weiter, weiter, weiter. Er ist durch Wyoming geheizt, immer an der Grenze zu Colorado entlang, dann Nebraska und schließlich steht er nun hier kurz vor Sonnenuntergang auf der kleinen Feldweg-Kreuzung aus seiner ... Vision?  
  
Er kennt die Kreuzung. Der Bunker ist gerade mal 4 km von hier entfernt.  
  
Zwischen den reifen Kornfeldern hält Dean an und dreht den Zündschlüssel. Der Motor erstirbt und schlagartig ist alles um ihn herum ruhig. Dean starrt sein Kinn auf das Lenkrad gelegt über die goldenen Spitzen des Weizens.    
  
Nach ein paar Minuten zerteilt ein lauter werdendes Röhren die Stille. Am Horizont nähert sich etwas rapide. Es ist schnell wie ein Auto, schneller sogar, aber sehr viel kleiner. Auch die Staubwolke, die es hinter sich herzieht ist kleiner als ein Auto sie hinterlässt, die Silhouette schmaler. Ein schwarzer Punkt, der rasant näher kommt. Und näher.  


  
_And break me on this lonely road_

  
Dean zieht den Schlüssel ab und steigt aus dem Auto. Auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt ein Rucksack, darin seine wichtigste Basisausrüstung. Er hatte instinktiv alles wichtige innerhalb einer halben Stunde darin verstaut, jahrelange Übung.  
  
Er blickt hinüber zu dem schnell größer werdenden Punkt und weiß mit unerschütterlicher Gewissheit, daß er auf, was auch immer da am Horizont auf ihn zu schießt, gewartet hat.  


  
_And now, you have no weapons_

  
Dean öffnet den Kofferraum und lässt seinen Blick über die Waffen gleiten. Sein altes Handwerkszeug hatte er nicht mehr benutzt seitdem er sich in Rufus Hütte niedergelassen hatte.  
  
Zärtlich streicht er über Sams alte Lieblingsmachete, die Kerben im Griff.  Schließlich nimmt er die Machete, Dads alten Rosenkranz und Castiels Angel Blade und legt alles drei oben auf seine Klamotten, neben Sams Flanellhemd, dann zieht er den Rucksack zu.  
  
Eine Hand zur Abschirmung gegen die tiefstehende Sonne gelegt, späht er in die Richtung aus der die größer werdende Silhouette auf ihn zugeprescht kommt und schließlich erkennt er das Gefährt:  ein Motorrad. Der Helm des Fahrers oder der Fahrerin blitzt kurz auf.  
  
Die letzten 400 Meter. Fahrer! Dean ist sich sicher.    
  
Der Mann rast direkt auf ihn zu, bringt erst in letzter Sekunde das Motorrad mit einer rasanten Drehung direkt vor ihm zum Stehen. Obwohl Dean nicht weiß, wer sich unter dem Helm verbirgt, springt er nicht aus dem Weg. Ein unerklärliches Vertrauen leitet seine Entscheidung.  
  
Der Typ steigt ab und bockt das Motorrad auf. Sie sind ungefähr gleich groß, von ähnlicher Statur, auch wenn die verbeulte Motorradjacke den Fahrer breiter wirken lässt.  
  
Dean mustert das Motorrad. Es ist eine schwarz-rote Cross Maschine mit nur einem Sitz, schnittig und gut geeignet für Feldwege dieser Art oder Geländefahrten. Vor Dean löst der Mann den Verschluss am Kinn und Dean hält den Atem an, aber der Kerl nimmt den Helm nicht ab, hält ihm nur seine ausgestreckte Hand hin.  
  
Bedächtig wiegt Dean den Schlüssel für den Impala in seinen Fingern. Dann nickt er dem Mann zu, lässt den Schlüsselbund in einem perfekten Bogen durch die Luft fliegen. Der Mann fängt ihn geschickt mit einer Hand auf und wirft ihm den Motorschlüssel zu, dann wendet er sich von Dean ab, schlüpft aus der schwarzen Lederjacke, nimmt den Helm ab und hängt ihn über den Lenker.  
  
Dean sieht ihn nur von hinten: mittelbraune kurz geschnittene Haare, den Ansatz eines kantigen Kinns mit braunen Bartstoppeln, die in der Sonne leicht rot schimmern. Ohne in Deans Richtung zu sehen, steigt der Mann in den Impala, wird in der gleissenden Abendsonne zu einem Schemen hinter dem Lenkrad.  
  
Er geht hinüber, legt eine Hand auf das Dach über der Beifahrertür. Wie sagt man Auf Wiedersehen zu etwas, das nicht lebt, das nicht antworten kann? Er streicht über den Lack, hinterlässt schwarze Schlieren im Feldwegstaub.  
  
Er blickt durch das hintere Fenster noch einmal auf den kleinen Plastiksoldaten im Aschenbecher, der seit Jahren dort mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag Wache zu schieben scheint und sein Herz wird so eng, so eng bis es nicht mehr kann und es gibt auf.  
  
Und mit dem Aufgeben erfüllt ihn auf einmal eine Weite, die so endlos ist wie die Kornfelder und der weite Abendhimmel über Kansas.  


  
_My only hope is to let life stretch out before me_

  
Der Motor des Impala erwacht unter seinen Fingerspitzen zum Leben, klopft wie ein Herz und lässt die Karosserie vibrieren. Seine Hand fährt ein letztes Mal über den Lack, dann schlägt er einmal sanft auf das Dach und langsam rollt der Wagen von dannen.  
  
Zögernd nimmt Dean die Motorradjacke vom Sitz und wirft sie sich über. Es ist gemütlich warm darin und sie passt fast perfekt um seine Schultern. Sie riecht nach Leder und fremden Schweiß, aber nicht unangenehm.  
  
Der Impala ist nur noch eine schwarze Staubwolke am goldenen Horizont der Kornfelder.  
  
Dean steigt auf das Motorrad, setzt sich den Helm auf und steckt den Schlüssel in die Zündung. Er wird einen der drei anderen Wege nehmen ...  
  
  


  
_Only now do I see the big picture!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Endings are hard.

Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning,  
but endings are impossible.  
You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can.  
The fans are always gonna bitch.  
There's always gonna be holes.  
And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something.  
I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.

Chuck – Swan Song

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
~  *  ~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Nachwort:  
  
Ein offenes Ende ...  
  
Und vermutlich werden mich einige von euch dafür verwünschen (oder Jensen ;-)  
  
Mich würde wirklich sehr interessieren, was ihr denkt: Was macht Dean, nachdem er auf das Motorrad gestiegen ist. Wohin fährt er? Was hat er vor?  
  
Es gibt hier kein falsch oder richtig. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr Lust habt Eure Interpretationen zu teilen ;-)  
  
Ganz liebe Grüße von der Katze  
  
  
  
<https://interessante-fakten.de/2574/Mitte-der-USA.html>  
Geographischer Mittelpunkt der USA: Lebanon, Kansas ;-)  
  
<https://www.instagram.com/p/Bqhc5_ZBTtM>  
Supernatural-Set-Photo. Netterweise durfte ich in Vancouver einmal durch ein Set der Staffel 14 laufen und habe dabei dieses tolle Ortsschild gefunden.  
  
<https://www.movieposter.com/posters/archive/main/93/MPW-46967>  
Led Zeppelin Poster  
  
  
Jensen ist Schuld ;-)  Er hat das Ende von Supernatural so geträumt:  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05eDUdV1avA>  
Jensen erzählt seinen Traum auf dem TorCon  
  
  
<https://screenrant.com/supernatural-final-scene-jensen-ackles-dean-dream/>  
<https://spnhunters.com/2017/08/04/jensen-ackles-shares-his-supernatural-ending-dream-but-how-could-it-actually-end/>  
  
"I can see it right now. It’s just one scene. Think: Middle America, Big Sky country. It’s just wheat fields as far as the eye can see, and there’s an intersection, a crossroads, oddly enough. I drive up in the Impala, and I park in the middle of the intersection.  
  
There’s nobody for miles. I get out of the car and I look in the distance — and it’s like Lawrence of Arabia when Omar Sharif was running up with the camel — I just see this thing coming in the distance, and it gets closer and closer and closer and closer. It’s a guy on a motorbike.  
  
And we never really see his face. He’s got a helmet on. But he walks up and I give him a nod, and I take a walk around the Impala very slowly and I walk back over to him and I hand the keys to him. And he takes off his helmet — we don’t see who it is — he hands the helmet to me and hands me the keys to the bike.  
  
From his back, he gets in the car and I watch the Impala drive off. And then I turn and I look at the bike that’s got one seat. And I put the helmet on, start the bike, [give] one last look to the Impala, it’s now gone, and I take off. Because I don’t need the extra seat anymore.  
  
And I even have the soundtrack in my head. There were no words spoken. I had this swelling score. It was like some Robert Zemeckis film."  
  
  
  
*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
